What Happened to Love and Friendship?
by AJDG
Summary: Emily and Nikolas are finally Reunited Final Chapter up! NikEm L&L2 New Chapter 10-1-08
1. I'm What?

What happened to love and Friendship?

Author: AJDG

Type: AU Angst/Drama/Romance  
Rating: PG or PG-13

Summary: Emily is married to Zander. She finds out she's pregnant. This should be a joyous occasion right? But Emily's hiding something. She soon discovers Elizabeth is too.

This is my first fanfic be nice people!

Constructive criticismis wanted!

Chapter 1 - I'm What?

Emily Bowen Quartermaine Smith sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for her husband Zander Smith to get there. She sat and thought about the news she had just received from Dr. Meadows. "Pregnant" she thought. How could something like this happen? She and Zander had been very careful since she just recently been told she was in remission, but she still needed to avoid stress in case of a relapse. So this could just not be happening, there was no possible – Then a memory of something that happened one evening came to mind, an evening that probably just changed her life forever….

_flashback _

Emily had went to Wyndemere one evening to tell Nikolas about being in remission.  
"Nikolas" Emily said as she came into the study. Nikolas looked up from the stack of papers in front of him and smiled.

"Hi Em, How are you feeling today?" he asked uncertainly.

"Great actually, that's what I came here to tell you, the cancers in remission!"

"That's great Em! I'm so happy for you." Then he added in a less excited voice, "I guess that means you and Zander can finally start you life together!

"Yeah" Em said, "I guess we can I mean we are married now" she finished uneasily. Nikolas noticed this and changed the subject.

"Mrs. Landsbury was cleaning out the room you used when you stayed here and found a couple of you things. There up in the room."

"Ok, I'll go get them." As Emily left the room Nikolas watched her, thinking about how he wished that she would never leave, that she would stay with him forever. But he knew Stefan would never allow it. Emily would end up getting hurt in the end.

Upstairs

Em found her things in a little bag on the bed. She sighed and sat down. She remembered when she and Nikolas were on the bed together just months ago. She remembered feeling so happy and so safe in his arms. She looked up when she heard a noise at the door. She saw Nikolas in the doorway.

"I was afraid you got lost" he said with a smile.

"No, just remembering," Nikolas came in and sat down beside her.

"About…?" He said.

"How safe I feel with you. How safe I felt the night I stayed here in slept in your arms," Emily said. "I never wanted that moment to end" Emily finished in a whisper. Nikolas just stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I never new you felt that way," he said quietly. In the process of talking they had somehow had moved closer to each other on the bed. They were only inches away from each other.

"Yeah well I never really knew I felt this way either," Emily said. "The feelings just -"She never got to finish that sentence because their lips suddenly met and they felt a spark there they had never felt with anyone else before.

They fell back onto the bed. Neither of them wanted to stop or think about what they were doing. They didn't want to think about how they where both married to other people and how many people they could end up hurting. They just wanted to live in the moment. And they did.

End of Flashback

Oh My God Emily thought. But that's all she could think before a wave of dizziness swept over her.

That's chapter one!


	2. Quick and Painless

Chapter Two - Quick and painless

A/n: I almost forgot I had this story here thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything but the story idea, I'm very poor so don't sue!

Nikolas paced his study at Wyndemere. _"How am I going to tell her" _Nikolas thought _"How am I going to tell Emily I can never see her again". _  
Nikolas thought back to the conversation he had with his uncle the previous night.

_Flashback_

"Nikolas we need to talk now" Stefan stated firmly.

"I was on my way out uncle, I'm sure it can wait till I get back,"

"And I assure you can't wait. You're going to visit Ms. Quartermaine I presume?

"Yes you presume right, and this can't wait until later, I'm going to see her –

"Nikolas I strongly suggest you don't" Stefan cut in. "If you have any fillings for this girl you will cut all ties with her."

"Threats won't work on me uncle"

"These are not threats Nikolas, I'm simply stating the truth Do you know what your grandmother would do if she found o t about this relationship you have developed with the Quartermaine girl?"

"I won't allow grandmother to threaten Emily either"

"Threaten," Stefan let out a bark like laugh. "Your grandmother does more than make threats Nikolas, I thought you would have known this by now. Do I need to refresh your memory on what happened to Alexis' mother. How her throat just accidentally met with the blade of a knife your dear grandmother was conveniently holding.

"Are you telling me that Helena (not wanting to call her grandmother in the least bit right now) will slit Emily's throat if I keep seeing her. That doesn't even make any sense, why should she care who I see?"

Stefan sighed "There's something I've been putting off telling you for some time now, but now your destiny awaits you," Stefan paused "You are betrothed to a woman of great family royalty. You are to be married no later than the next five months and produce an heir within a year. If you fail to do so…well it's really not something to pleasant to think about. Her family is very well respected and powerful, they will not like it at all if you refuse to marry her. It would - "He stopped because Nikolas had suddenly started laughing through his speech.

"Its November uncle it's either to late, or a little to early for April fools."

"This is no joke Nikolas you need to break all ties with Ms. Quartermaine and Marry Miss Hillary Beauford. Or the Quartermaine girl and possibly you will end up dead." Stefan finished in a no – nonsense voice that scared Nikolas. He knew he couldn't risk hurting Emily. He loved so much, so how was he going to break her heart?

End of Flashback

He would just have to it quick and make it painless._ 'Painless' _what a stupid word he thought. It will be any thing but pain free. He knew he needed to do it soon, now if possible. He quickly grabbed his coat and went in search for Emily.

Comments. Suggestions, and questions are welcome

Ok decided to be nice and give a little Easter present update today. Enjoy!

Chapter three  
_"Emily, Emily" a voice called. Emily new that voice. She would know it anywhere_

"Nikolas" she called back. "Nikolas where are you?"

She never found Nikolas however because she woke from her dream to face another man.

**_Her Husband._**

"Hey Em" Zander said. "You gave everyone quite a scare. How are you feeling?" 

Emily who was still half sleep and wishing she was still dreaming didn't really know what to say to him. So Zander spoke again.

"I hope you don't get mad but Dr. Meadows accidentally let it slip about the baby."

Emily snapped out of her daze when he said baby. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready for this conversation yet. Luckily she didn't have to have it. Because a very needed interruption came.

"Am I interrupting?" Came a woman's voice.

Zander was about to say yes but Emily cut him off.

"No not at all Liz come in."

"I'm gonna step out side for a moment." Hander said quickly and left.

"Wonder what's wrong with him" Em said. She looked at Liz who looked a bit uneasy. "Is something wrong Liz?"

Liz's POV/thoughts

_Is something wrong she thought. Well let's see. I'm two months Pregnant. That's supposed to make me happy right? Well I would be thrilled if the father of my baby turns out to be the man I love and not your husband. I'm a terrible best friend. But hey Zander was there too. Maybe I should tell you Emily that your husband got drunk and cheated on you. But that would mean I was telling on myself too. To many hearts are involved in this, If the truth comes out they will all be broken. So is something wrong? You damn right it is.  
She looked back at Emily who was waiting patiently for an answer. _  
"No Em, everything's perfect" she lied.

"It looks like will be baby buddies huh, we're both due sometime in July" Em said.

"Yeah" Liz said. "It's going to be great". Then Liz thought about just how close their babies could be.

a/n: Time frame it is the month of December.

Ok any questions? Comements? HAppy to here them!


	3. Something In Common

Chapter 3: Something in Common 

**Author's Notes:**

Time frame: it is the month of December.

Chapter three  
_"Emily, Emily" a voice called. Emily new that voice. She would know it anywhere ___

_"Nikolas" she called back. "Nikolas where are you?"_

She never found Nikolas however because she woke from her dream to face another man.

_**Her Husband.**_

"Hey Em" Zander said. "You gave everyone quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

Emily who was still half sleep and wishing she was still dreaming didn't really know what to say to him. So Zander spoke again.

"I hope you don't get mad but Dr. Meadows accidentally let it slip about the baby."

Emily snapped out of her daze when he said baby. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready for this conversation yet. Luckily she didn't have to have it. Because a very needed interruption came.

"Am I interrupting?" Came a woman's voice.

Zander was about to say yes but Emily cut him off.

"No not at all Liz come in."

"I'm gonna step out side for a moment." Hander said quickly and left.

"Wonder what's wrong with him" Em said. She looked at Liz who looked a bit uneasy. "Is something wrong Liz?" 

Liz's POV/thoughts

_Is something wrong she thought. Well let's see. I'm two months Pregnant. That's supposed to make me happy right? Well I would be thrilled if the father of my baby turns out to be the man I love and not your husband. I'm a terrible best friend. But hey Zander was there too. Maybe I should tell you Emily that your husband got drunk and cheated on you. But that would mean I was telling on myself too. To many hearts are involved in this, If the truth comes out they will all be broken. So is something wrong? You damn right it is.__  
__She looked back at Emily who was waiting patiently for an answer. _  
"No Em, everything's perfect" she lied.

"It looks like will be baby buddies huh, we're both due sometime in July" Em said.

"Yeah" Liz said. "It's going to be great". Then Liz thought about just how close their babies could be.


	4. We Need to Talk

Chapter 4: We need to talk 

Chapter 4 – We need to talk

Emily was discharged from the hospital the same day but later on in the night. She was restricted to a week of bed rest. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her body, since she was just recovering from the cancer and chemo. She was diagnosed with a high risk pregnancy. Zander was being everything that a husband should be. Which pissed her off, he was supposed to be like normal husbands not knowing what to do or say. But not him he was perfect which made it that much harder to decide what she would do about her situation. 

"Do you need anything else? Is everything alright? Zander asked for the hundredth time, since they made it home.

"Yes Zander everything's perfect. I'm just going to get some rest now okay."

"Ok I'll – Then his cell phone rang. "Hello" he turned away from Emily and spoke in a lower voice. "I'm busy right now with Emily can't it wait?" He paused, "ok I'll be right there." He hung up and faced Emily. "Baby I have to go do a few things for ELQ.

"At this hour, who was that on the phone?"

"Umm it was some secretary or something… anyway they need me there to do some of the late night stuff that no one else wants to do. I would also like to show your family that I am better than they think and –

"Ok, ok go" Emily said. 

"You sure?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Ok I love you, bye."

"Bye"

There was something a little weird about the way Zander was acting but Emily didn't have time to think about things she could just be reading to much into. There was more important things on her mind. She looked over on her nightstand where her cell phone was. She had five new messages. The first was from her mother, second from her father. They both wanted her to call and tell her how she was doing. The next was from her grandfather he said pretty much the same thing but added Lila wanted to see her also. She never got to check who the fifth message was from because the forth was the one she had, had a feeling was coming. She kind of wished it didn't come all. It was from Nikolas.

It was a short simple message but she could tell something was wrong. He had said those four words that people in relationships are almost in relationships never wanted to hear: _We need to talk_


	5. The Talk

Chapter 5: The Talk 

Chapter 5 – The "talk"

"Zander go will you just go, I'll be fine" Emily repeated.

"Are you-?"

Didn't we just have this conversation last night?"

"Ok I'll go, I want be back till late, but I'm keeping cell on. And I'll call you too."

"Okay bye Zander."

"Bye" he said as he turned and left.

"God I thought he'd never leave" Em thought out loud after he left. She needed to talk to Nikolas. After thinking long and hard about it she decided to tell him about the baby. She loved him so much. He was great with children too. He'd make a great father. She called him on his cell and prayed that he answered.

Nikolas answered and after reassuring him that Zander wasn't there he said he would be over. After he hung up Emily again felt that feeling she had before while listening to his message something was wrong.

Emily got out of bed and got dressed and unlocked the front door. She went and set down on the sofa. Since she was still on bed rest she couldn't be running all over the house. About 10 minutes passed before Emily heard a knock on the door. When she was assured it was Nikolas she told him to come in.

Nikolas came in and stood by the door avoiding her gaze. 

"Why are you standing way over there" she noticed he looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to drag this out and make it harder then it needs to be Emily."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily I came here to tell you that I – that we-" This was turning out to be harder then Nikolas had wanted it to be. Every time she looked at him he fell in love again. So he turned his back to her. "Emily we can't be together, we can't have any kind of relationship. We probably shouldn't even see each other anymore. "

Emily was in complete shock. Did he just say he wanted out of their almost relationship? He was not telling her something. She got up from the couch.

"Why won't you look at me Nikolas?"

Emily turned him to her and put her hands on his face. "Nikol-"

He couldn't help himself he had to kiss her. He was so in love with her. Now he has screwed everything up. How was he supposed to pretend that he didn't love her and had no feelings for her and be here now kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His mind was telling him to stop but his body, feelings, and emotions were telling him something completely different. They started making out heavily when they moved to the sofa. Then the phone rang….


	6. The Secret World of Zander Smith

**Author's Notes:**   
This Chapter is Zander's POV. Its short and just a little insight on what's going on with him in the story.

Chapter 6 – The Secret World of Zander Smith

Somewhere in his heart Zander hated what he was secretly doing; at home in bed was his wife pregnant with his child. And he was going out on all of these "ELQ assignments". At least that is what he told Emily they were.

Emily had brought this all on herself. She made him do the things that he did. If she just would have shown more interest in him to begin with, instead of chasing after Nikolas he wouldn't have had to have a one night stand with Elizabeth. And he wouldn't have found someone else.

Someone who stole his heart and that he loved just as much as he loved Emily. So now he was torn between the women he loved that loved him a little and was carrying his baby, and the women he loved that loved him back. It was a difficult choice. As he approached_ the other women's _house he decided to give Emily a call just to see if she needed anything it eased some of the guilt away.


	7. She Cried

Chapter 7: She Cried 

**Author's Notes:**

this chapter counties from 5 and 6

Okay warning here comes the angsty stuff Tell Me how I did!

Chapter 7 – "She Cried"

"Damn" Emily thought. A perfect moment ruined forever. She separated herself from Nikolas and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Em".

"Oh, Zander, it's you.

"I just called to check up on you. Are you okay you sound a little startled in out of breathe."

"Oh, I – it's nothing I was just reading a kind of horror mystery novel, it's nothing."

"Ok all you have to do is call me and I'll come back."

"No, no I'm fine" Emily said the whole time avoiding Nikolas's gaze. "I'll see you when you get home"

"Okay I love you Em"

"I- I love you too" she responded in a small voice and hung up.

There was silence for a period of time before Nikolas finally spoke up.

"I think that I should go."

"No- Nikolas."

"We shouldn't have kissed Emily you're married. I'm engaged to be married. We can never be together."

"But-Nikolas'"

"I'm moving away Em; it hurts to much to be around you knowing I can't have you. And I want have you become someone who lies and cheats on her husband. I have- I mean I want to marry Lydia. I lo-love Lydia." 

It was hard for Nikolas too go on. He could feel his heart breaking and Emily was almost in tears.

"Nikolas I need to tell you-"

"Please stop!" he said in a raised voice. "Goodbye Emily".

He left without another word. Emily didn't understand what had just happened. She didn't even get to tell him about the baby. Did Nikolas really love Lydia? She hadn't noticed until that minute that she had tears flowing down her face. She felt like she would explode with sadness. She broke down and cried. Cried for the baby, cried for her relationship with Nikolas, and cried for her heart which felt like it would never heal.


	8. A Lucky Day

Chapter 8: A "Lucky" Day 

**Author's Notes:** This is the 1st **new **chapter in like forever! And everyone has Brittany aka _NataliaFan4Ever to thank. _And don't brake out that pitch forks cause I didn't put NikE in this chapter they will be coming soon.

Chapter 8 – A "Lucky" Day?

Lucky Spencer had been having a good day. All the stressing he had been doing over Nikolas and Lydia had not been good for him. If Nikolas wanted to be stupid and marry Lydia then so be it. At this moment Lucky had it pretty good job great family. There was only one aspect missing his non existing love life. So that's why when Lucky came across Elizabeth Webber sitting alone in the park crying, he knew fate had stepped in.

"Elizabeth" Lucky said quietly.

"Oh! Hey Lucky" said Liz looking up quietly. 

"What's wrong?"

"I-" for a minute when Liz looked into Lucky's eye's she wanted to pour her whole heart and soul out to him. Because he was one of her best friends someone she once loved and almost married someone who she could easily fall in love with again. But he was also Emily's best friend and what she wanted to reveal to him was not something to be taken lightly.

"Ric and I are getting a divorce," Liz cried.

"What! What happened?"

"Things just got complicated… We realized that we don't love each other as much as we used too."

"But you guys are having a baby!"

"It what tore us apart" Liz blurted out.

"I don't understand"

"We-we've just made a lot of mistakes and I did something horrible, there's know going back now."

"I know there's something you're not telling me, but I'm not going to push you. You know if you ever need to talk I'll be there."

Lucky hated seeing Liz in pain. _Maybe it's time to pay Ric Lansing a visit._ He thought.

_"Gosh that was close" _Liz thought. _"I'm just not ready for anyone else to find out about the baby yet. Ric swore he wouldn't say anything. Maybe Lucky would help her with the big mess she had created. When it all comes down to it whose feelings does he value most minds are Emily's. _

What do you think?


	9. You Had a Bad Day

Chapter 9 -You Had a Bad Day

Zander Smith was not in a god mood. His whole world was getting more and more complicated, and all of the complications led back to one person: _Nikolas Cassadine. _He hated him down to his very soul. He had everything he wanted. The two most important things to him; Emily's heart, and now he was marrying the woman the other half of his heart belonged to. _Lydia_

His feelings for Lydia came as a surprise to him, as did the ones she returned. When he went to meet her earlier, he was not prepared for the news of Nikolas' change of heart. Zander thought he was still pining after Emily, now he wants to take Lydia to Greece and marry her as soon as possible.

So when Zander arrived home to catch prince Cassadine speeding away from his home he became pissed. Zander stormed into the house to find _his Emily _crumpled on the floor in tears. "Em," Zander said as he rushed towards her.

"Zander -" Emily chocked out.

"What was _he_ doing here? What did he do to you" Zander said with little restraint in his voice.

"Nothing Zander I -"

"Don't tell me nothing, I come home to see you on the floor crying when you're supposed to be on bed rest, Em. Is your prince more important than our baby's health?" Zander noticed Emily flinch at the words "our baby".

"That's it isn't it, he turned you away now that we're having a baby. You probably don't even want this baby anymore.

"I love my baby" Emily said with conviction.

"**_Our baby"_** Zander corrected. "Its our baby and nothing's going to change that."

He left Emily there on the floor not knowing just how wrong he was about it being _their baby_.

There you go a whole new chapter. I haven't really had any good ideas for this story for awhile now. This chapter just popped into my head the other day. I would love to hear what everyone thinks about it.


	10. A New Start

Chapter 10 – "A New Start"

Lucky Spencer was very confused. He has just had one of the weirdest conversations of his life with Ric Lansing. He wouldn't give him the answers he needed so he knew he had to the source, Elizabeth. He found her at GH.

"Elizabeth", Lucky called.

"Hey, Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by at your Grams' house she said you were here."

"Yeah I was talking with Bobbie, I'm thinking about taking up nursing. What's going on?"

"Can we take a walk; I need to talk to you in private."

"Sure"

Minutes later Liz and Lucky end up sitting in the gazebo.

"What's going on Lucky?"

"I talked to Ric today Liz"

"Oh Lucky you didn't! Ric and I are over; I wish would just leave it alone."

"Liz this has been bothering me all week, please tell me what's going on. Why does Ric say he's done with you? I mean when you lost your baby he went crazy, now you're pregnant and he wants nothing to do with you."

"Lucky I can't-" Liz began before tearing up. "You will think I'm a bad person, if I tell you, you might never want to talk to me again!

"Liz what ever it is I'll be there for you"

"I- I cheated on Ric, Lucky"

"What, with who?"

"I was feeling, really bad a bout everything and he was just there"

"Who Liz"?

"He said his relationship was over- I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Elizabeth?"

"Zander, I'm having Zander Smith's baby!"

"Oh-"

"Yes, I'm a terrible friend Lucky, I thought he and Emily were over, he was at Jake's drinking and he said Emily was in love with Nikolas, and they were over. Ric and I had this fight and I wanted to get back at him. Now Zander and Emily are having a baby. How do I tell my best friend that I'm having her husbands baby Lucky?

"You don't"

"What?"

"No one but us has to no this Liz."

"Lu -"

"Wait let me explain, I still love you Elizabeth I always will. This could be a new beginning for us, you, me and this baby. You don't have to say anything just think about it."

Elizabeth looked shocked. They stayed there in silence for awhile.

"Okay, I've thought about it" Liz said. "I think we should give it a try. Take it slowly.

"How about I take you out tonight"

"It's a date" Liz said.

They sat there talking to each other. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the shadow that was lurking just behind them in the bushes.

Oh no who was watching them?

Next Nikolas in it!!! He hasn't made an appearance in awhile.


	11. I've Made Friends

Chapter 11 – I've made Friends

"Lydia are packed and ready to go?"

"No Nikolas I'm not."

"What why not"? Nikolas says looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I don't think we should leave so abruptly. What about your friends, don't you want to say goodbye to them.

"I've said goodbye to everyone Alexis and Kristina, Lucky and Elizabeth…" he trailed off.

"What about Emily?" Lydia questioned. "Are you going to say goodbye to her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying maybe we should wait another week, maybe even wait to after Christmas."

"What- what is this? Weeks ago you couldn't wait to get out of Port Charles, now you want stay here longer?

"Things have changed now Nikolas; I've made friends in this town.

"Friends, you've made friend" Nikolas said with unbelief in his voice.

"Well don't sound so shocked"

"I've never seen you with anyone"

"Maybe that's because you always fail to notice me." Lydia said in a defeated voice. "I'm going out, to see my friend! "Lydia walked out the room and dialed a number on her cell phone

"Hello," said a voice.

"I need to see you, I saw something the other day that you might be interested in knowing about. Meet me in our place in ten.

A new chapter the very next day! This might be longest chapter I ever write. As you can see by the title its all about confrontations.


	12. Confrontations

Chapter 12 – Confrontations

Emily got up and got dressed. She was feeling good for the first time in weeks; her morning sickness had stopped for the moment. Being pregnant with Nikolas' baby was good for her.

"Em, you're up early" Zander said

"Yeah, I'm feeling good this morning," she said cautiously. Things had been shaky since the night Nikolas stopped by.

"That's good" he said looking somber.

"What's wrong Zander?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. Um, how far along is Elizabeth in her pregnancy?"

"Um, almost two months I think, why?

"Same as you…." He murmured. "Two babies…"

"I'm on my way out Zander, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"To school, to enroll for the winter semester, I'm not going to become a doctor sitting around here all day."

"What about the baby, how are you feeling?"

"We're great, and I'm late, bye." With that she walked a out the door.

"Oh God I'm so screwed," Zander exclaimed. "I need to talk to Elizabeth."

Zander found Elizabeth at Kelly's.

"Liz," Zander called.

"Oh Zander, hey" Liz said unsurely.

"I need to talk to you"

"Oh actually I'm on my way out"

"It's true isn't it; you're pregnant with my baby."

"Where did you that, it's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yes, this is not your baby."

"It's not Ric Lansing's either"

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this Zander"

"I want to be apart of my baby's life Liz"

"This is my baby Zander," finally give up on her lie she continued. "I'm raising it with Lucky".

"The hell you are"

"Why are you doing this, do you really want Emily to find out about this?"

"Emily will eventually forgive me; she was the one cheating on me with Nikolas in the first place."

"I'm her best friend, you are her husband. I don't think she'll be so forgiving."

"Do you love Zander?" Said a voice behind Emily.

Recognizing it she replied, "Do you love Nikolas?"

"At a time I thought I could, and then I fell head over heels for someone else."

"Why are you telling me all of this, why are you even talking to me?"

"This whole town is insane, everyone sleeps with everyone, did you know that Emily?"

"What are you getting at Lydia?"

"Did you sleep with Nikolas?"

"What?"

'Of course you did, that's why Zander slept with Elizabeth and got her pregnant. Then fell in love with me isn't it?"

"Zander did what," Emily said not believing what she was hearing.

"Emily, Emily you are so clueless to what's going on around you. So let me clue you catch you up. You cheated on Zander with Nikolas, Zander and Liz slept together, Zander and I fell in love with each other, and now that Zander knows the baby Liz is carrying is his he wants to a part of its life, as he will yours when I convince him to leave you for me."

"He has no right to my baby" Emily said furiously.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he has no right" Emily said before storming away.

Lydia smiled she had just confirmed it. Helena's heir had already been conceived. Lydia was free to be with whoever she wanted.

**There you go thanks for reviewing! Glad everyone likes this story. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**A/N: I had a really difficult time with this chapter hope it came out alright, tell me what you guys think please**


	13. Breathe Easy

Chapter 13 – Breathe Easy

When Zander came home the house was dead quiet, and not a single light was on. When he reached a lamp he found Emily sitting on the sofa.

"Emily, what are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

"I was waiting for you. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." Emily said.  
"Goodbye, leave, what are you talking about Em?

"I'm going to crash at Jason's tonight then in the morning I'll see from there." She said getting a bag from the side of the couch.

"Emily why are you doing this," she stayed silent. "Look what ever it is sleep on it, and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"You want me to stay Zander? Okay, but first you have to tell me that you're not having a baby with Elizabeth, and you are not in love and having an affair with Lydia."

_**Silence.**_

"That's what I thought."

"I love you Emily, we are having a baby."

"No," Emily said tearing up. "No we're not having a baby."

"What did something happen, did you lose the baby?" Zander said with a dreadful tone in his voice.

Emily shook her head no.

"Then what- Nikolas" He said in realization. "You're having his baby. Of course you are. You're standing here giving me the riot act, but you're sleeping with **him! **"He finished with pure distaste in his voice.

"It happened once you knew about it and forgave me. This thing between you and Elizabeth and you and Lydia it's completely different! Zander neither of us is more at fought then the other okay. We were just kids when we fell in love; We're growing up and growing apart."

"I- I just never thought it would end."

There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Max."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"No, it's see you around, and I hope you get you're happy ending."

"You mean you won't to be friends?"

"Yeah, come on Zander haven't you ever heard of love and friendship, What ever happened to that? You know those two go hand in hand."

"I love you Emily"

"I love you too." She said giving him one last hug goodbye.

"Emily." Zander calls as she is about to shut the door. "Don't go to Canada with him please."

She nods and closes the door. Zander didn't know how to feel. The once upon a time love of his life just walked out the door, and made one of the most difficult dictions of his life go away. For the first time in months Zander could breathe easy.

**A/N: There, Zander and Emily are broken up for good. I always hated how the broke up and how bad it was. I think they should have ended like this.**


	14. Baby Love

**It took me forever to write this chapter and then type it, especially when my dog chewed a page of it. But here it is 1 month and 4 days later!**

Chapter 14 – "Baby Love"

"Yes Uncle, how may I help you?"

"Where is Ms. Karein? You two have an engagement to announce, and a move to Greece to get ready for."

"Change of plans Uncle, turns out there won't be any wedding. So I won't be going to Greece."

"Nikolas what did you do?

"Wh- Why do you assume it was something I did?"

"You've been trying to get rid of Lydia since the moment you were betrothed to her. I should have known that the sudden change of heart was too good to be true. But Nikolas did you think of what that rash decision was going to do to your legacy? The Cassadine's will go broke if we don't get Lydia's rust fund."

No the Cassadine's will go broke as long as you are in charge." Nikolas fought back.

"I have been handling Cassadine Industries for a very long time and -"

"Yes, yes you have and now it's time to step aside. Lydia is gone and she won't be coming back." -

"You don't understand what a mistake you are making Nik - "

"Knock –Knock," came a voice.

"Emily" Nikolas couldn't help but smile when he saw her. She looked radiant.

"Am I interrupting, I should have called first sorry," she said turning to leave.

"No Em, stay my uncle was just leaving."

"Was I now" Stefan said scowling at Nikolas. "We will finish this later Nikolas."

"It is already done" Nikolas said in a hard tone.

"Good day Ms. Quartermaine – oh I my mistake its Mrs. Smith now isn't it.

"Actually it is going to be Quartermaine again soon."

"Oh, I see" Stefan said his voice emotionless. Well I'll leave you two alone.

When he had gone, Nikolas spoke first. "You and Zander are divorcing?"

"Yes, we just couldn't make it work."

"Em, I'm sorry."

"I'm not, Nikolas when you came to the cottage that night and said all those things about never wanting to see me again you broke my heart."

"I'm so sorry Em, you have to know I didn't mean any of those things I just couldn't be with you and I didn't want to lead you on."

"Nikolas that night I had something important to tell you."

"What is everything okay it's not that cancer again is it."

"No nothing like that, I'm pregnant."

"Oh – wow congratulations" Nikolas said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Nikolas" Emily said choking back a giggle at his reaction. He thought the baby was Zander's. This is not Zander's baby"

"It's not" Nikolas said getting excited.

Emily took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This baby is ours."

Nikolas was speechless. "We're having a baby." He said with pure joy on his face as he picked her up and swung her around.

"I love you so much Em, I promise I'm going to make you happy. What's wrong?" He said when Emily got a strange look on her face.

"It just seems to easy, and to good to be true you know, maybe it's nothing I'm just hormonal and superstitious."

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm going to take care of you and give you your fairytale wedding and -"

"Wait, was that a marriage proposal."

"Well, yes I guess it was. I don't have a ring right now, but I do have my heart, and I promise to love you with it for always." Nikolas said kissing Emily.

"We _**will**_ live happily ever after," Nikolas said as he took Emily to his room and proceeded to show her just how much his words truly meant.


	15. Oh No, Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 15 - "Oh No, Here Comes Trouble"

Two months had passes since Nikolas and Emily finally found there way back to each other. Emily is now 4 ½ months pregnant. Elizabeth and Lucky are trying to find peace with each other and have settled on Zander having visitation rights with his child when it is born. Emily and Zander's divorce is final and Em and Nik's wedding is to take place in a week. Stefan returned to Greece when he realized Nikolas meant business when it came to Emily.

"Oh I'm so full" Emily sighed as she and Nik walked to Kelly's.

"Yes you filled up on cake so you wouldn't have to eat anything healthy."

"Hey it's not my fault all the cakes were good. I wanted to find the perfect one for us."

"Hey guys," said Lucky as he and Elizabeth walked into Kelly's.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Nikolas asked.

"We just got back from seeing Dr. Meadows."

"Yeah I'm meeting Zander here to fill him in on what happened at the appointment."

"Wow he's really dedicated to this baby." Nikolas stated.

"Nikolas do you mind if you and Lucky take a walk in the park, or something just to ease the tension when Zander comes," Liz asked." "No matter how much he acts alright it still can't be easy seeing the two of you with us."

"Okay sure will be back in about 20 minutes."

"Okay bye."

"Wait Nikolas why don't you head to Wyndemere and I'll meet you there later," Em said.

"Okay, bye baby."

"Bye."

"Alright Liz what was that all about. You didn't have to ask the guys to leave."

"I know Em, but I to talk to you alone. It feels like we haven't really spoken to each other since you found out about Zander and I. I never got to tell you how sorry I am for not telling you right away."

"Elizabeth don't, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"Nope, I was a little at first, but who am I to judge when I broke Zander's heart. Let's not talk about the past anymore Elizabeth. Let's focus on the future."

"Hmmm, could this be the very near future you're talking about perhaps a week from now," Liz teased.

"I'm so excited and giddy Liz. I can't wait for us to be a family," Em said as the door opened and Zander walked in.

"Elizabeth, Emily," he said walking towards them.

"Hi Zander," Emily said standing up. His eyes went to her stomach where there was no a noticeable but small bump.

"Wow you're starting to show.

"Yeah," Emil said. There was an awkward silence before Emily spoke again. "Well I'd better get going."

"Bye Em" Liz said.

"Yeah bye Em," Zander said quietly.

"Bye."

Emily arrived at the launch 10 minutes later around 7:30, by now it was getting dark. Emil heard a creek behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Helena Cassadine, trouble was here.


	16. Something Wicked this way Comes

Chapter 16: "Something wicked this way comes"

"Miss Cassadine, what are you doing here?" Emily questioned.

"Well I came here to see you my dear. I came as soon as I heard about the Cassadine heir. This baby will be the future of us it has to properly taken care of or it might turn out like its' father."

"Excuse me?" Emily cut in. "Turn out like Nikolas? There is nothing wrong with Nikolas."

"Ah of course someone of your breeding would think so. Nikolas is not fit to be the Cassadine prince; he feels too much, it's from that retched blood that he shares with Laura. But if we work together this baby will have the perfect upbringing with me as his guide."

"You are as insane as Alexis says. My baby will have nothing to do with you."

"So you're going to be difficult about this I see. Well you will learn in the end. I will see you at your wedding." Helena finished turning around and leaving. Emily stood there in shock with chills running straight to her soul.

By the time Emily finally arrived at Wyndemere Nikolas was worried sick.

"Em!" He practically shouted as he ran towards her. "Where have you been I talked to Liz and she said you left Kelly's 10 minutes after I did. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nikolas. I just ran into your grandmother, and let me tell you I think she now hates me more than Stefan does."

"Oh no, did she threaten you, it's her favorite pass time. Going around town and spooking people out. It's getting ridiculous really."

"It was a strange conversation. I thought she was going to be talking to me about staying away from you. But she was focusing on our baby. She scared me Nikolas; I never thought an old woman could be that vicious."

"Yeah Helena does have that effect on people but hey don't worry, I am not letting anything happen to you."

"I believe you," she said giving him a kiss. "Speaking of grandmothers I almost forgot, I stopped by my parent's place today. Grandmother is demanding that her granddaughter get married in her garden."

"But I thought you wanted to get married in that little chapel."

"I know but I caved, Grandmother hasn't been feeling well lately."

"It won't be to much trouble to just change the location of the wedding, As long as it makes you happy."

"Yes it would make me very happy."

"Okay then I guess we are getting married with the roses."

"Don't you think it will be so romantic getting married with roses all around us? It could be our flower."

"You are a hopeless romantic Emily Bowen Quartermaine, soon to be Cassadine," said Nikolas. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too," she said pulling his face to hers for a very passionate kiss.


	17. A Fairytale Unfolds

Chapter 17 – "A Fairytale Unfolds"

The Wedding is here!!!!! I'm on a role here and I can't stop writing.

_One week later April 19, 2004_

The big day had arrived. Emily was in her room at the Quartermaine Mansion putting finishing touches on her makeup.

A knock came at the door and Elizabeth her maid of honor came in.

"Hey Em, you look so beautiful." Emily wore a simple white strapless dress that went to her feet and showed off her changing body, which is how she knew Nikolas wanted it. He loved her wearing clothes that showed the world that she was carrying his baby and was proud of it. Her hair was down in curls and she had a beautiful red rose stuck in it.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I'm just so excited I can't contain myself. Is it time yet?"

"As a matter of fact everyone's in their place, waiting for you to join her father."

"Okay let's go"

As Alan led Emily down the rose scattered path to Emily music played softly in the background.

_Would I be standing here  
After all these years  
Among the stars above  
Maybe not, if it wasn't for your love_

Before she knew it, Father Coates was saying it was time for her vows.

"Nikolas you've been my friend for so many years now. I still look back on those ears when I was just some scrawny little girl who had a massive crush on a prince."

_Smiling faces all around  
Like when a king that has just been crowned  
A battle has been won  
That I'd have lost  
If it wasn't for you love_

And then I grew up and we grew apart. But today I can say that you are the only man that I want to spend my life with, and I am thankful that you want to spend the rest of your life with me too.

_A fairy tale unfolds  
More true than stories I've been told  
At last my chance to shine  
And all in perfect time _

I Emily take you Nikolas to be my husband to honor and to cherish you forever." Emily finished with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_The life I once dreamed of  
Who'd have thought  
If it wasn't for your love  
And oh the wonderful surprise  
To have a light so bright it blinds my eyes_

Nikolas took a deep breath to get his emotions under control, and then began.

"I look back on all those years so long ago and I want to kick myself for not seeing what was standing right in front of me. You've always been beautiful Em, It just too me some time to see. This is the beginning of something great, I can feel it. We have a connection that can never be broken now"

_And finally I see, how it feels to live a dream  
But would I have touched the sky  
Ever flown so high_

Nikolas took the rings from Lucky. Slipped Emily's on her finger as she did the same to him.

"I Nikolas take thee Emily to be my wife to honor and cherish forever."

I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nikolas you may kiss your wife"

Nikolas took Emily's face and his hands and gave her a sweet kiss, as everyone stood up to applaud. Nikolas whispered in her ear, "Will save the passionate kisses for later when we're alone, I love you Mrs. Cassadine."

"I love you too."

_No not I, if it wasn't for your love_

Song by Heather Headley

"If it wasn't for your Love"


	18. The Greatest Story ever Told

Chapter 18 - "The Greatest Story Ever told"

_Later that day at the reception_

"Attention every one its time for the bride and grooms first dance." Elizabeth announced. "Nikolas has picked the song and he dedicates it to Emily. Without further ado I present Mr. and Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine dancing to "The Greatest Story Ever Told".

_**Thank you for this moment  
I gotta say how beautiful you are  
of all the hopes and dreams you could have prayed for here you are**_

Emily smiled as Nikolas led her to the dance floor. She had mentioned this song to Nikolas once, as being one of her favorite.

_**If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand   
tonight's it you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man**_

"I love you" Emily said.

"I love you too. You think anyone would notice if we sneaked out right now."

Emily giggled, "Yeah I kinda think they would."

"I can't wait to be alone with you" The intensity in his voice gave Emily shivers, the really good kind.

"I feel exactly the same way."

_**and if I lived a thousand years  
you know I could never explain  
the way I lost my heart to you that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told**_

did I tell you that I love you tonight?

"I really love this song Nikolas, it reminds me of you and I.

"I know, you told me once or twice, maybe three times."

"I'm glad you listened."

_**I don't hear the music  
when I'm lookin in your eyes  
but I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine**_

"I think it's perfect for us too." Nikolas said. "So now we have a flower and a song to represent are love. I think we are officially one of the sappiest, deeply in love couple ever."

_**its the way we touch that sends me  
the way well always be  
your kiss your pretty smile  
you know I'd die for  
oh baby, your all I need**_

They danced the rest of the dance in silence, being content in each others arms.

_**if I lived a thousand years  
you know I could never explain  
the way I lost my heart to you that day but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you?   
Just how much I really need you?**_

Did I tell you that I love you tonight?

and if I lived a thousand years  
you know I could never explain  
the way I lost my heart to you that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know the greatest story ever told  
and id I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?

Did I tell you that I love you tonight? 

_**Song: **_**the greatest story ever told**

**Artist: Oliver James**


	19. The New Beginning

Chapter 19 – "The New Beginning"

Three hours later Nikolas and Emily arrived at the Hilton New York. Nikolas had paid for two weeks of uninterrupted bliss. Their honeymoon would be fantastic. He planned to treat Emily no less then his queen.

"Wow this place is great Nikolas." Emily said looking around their suite.

"Only the best for you Em, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, how much I love this dress?"

"A couple dozen times" Emily laughed.

"Well I'm telling you again" he said giving her a lingering kiss.

"I bet I know something you'll love even more."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Me, out of this dress."

_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_

Emily began unbuttoning Nikolas' shirt after she removed his jacket and vest. Nikolas unzipped Emily's dress and slid it down to pool at her feet so she could step out of it.

_In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

Nikolas picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He moved on top of her and began kissing her slowly.

_When I give my heart  
I will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart_

_  
_Soon the kisses began to heat up. Nikolas and Emily lost themselves in each other. Tonight was their beginning and they never wanted to part from each other again.

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you_

Song: When I fall in Love

Artist: Celine Dion


	20. Promises of Forever

Chapter 20 – "Promises of Forever"

"I wish we could stay for ever, just like this." Emily murmured into Nikolas's chest.

They lay wrapped up together on the king sized bed enjoying the afterglow of their love making. Nikolas had been insatiable; he could never get enough of Emily.

"Nikolas are you listening to me?"

"Mmm Hmmm," he answered drifting off.

"Nikolas wake up!' Emily said shaking him awake.

"I'm woke baby, I'm just exhausted. You wore me out."

"Nikolas what I have to say is important."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Nikolas promise me we'll never let go of each other no matter what happens. Let's make a pact."

"You know we did just get married earlier today right. We promised to love each other and all that good stuff. I don't know about you but I think that's a pact."

"I know I just-"

"Hey, Hey what did I tell you Em, you're my one in only. I have only two places and the whole entire world that I feel the safest. Do you know where those are?"

Emily shook her head no.

"Anywhere that you are, Em I feel safest when I'm with you." Nikolas finished giving her a kiss.

"What's the second place?"

"My home in Greece, that place is so big and has such huge security measures. If a person got past security they would get lost trying to find their way around that place."

Emily laughed

"I'm going to take you and our baby there someday."

"We look forward to it," she said leaning in for a kiss. Emily let out a moan as they broke apart.

"Are you ready for the good stuff?" asked Nikolas.

"What was that we were doing before if it wasn't the good stuff?"

"The prelude to the even better good stuff." Nikolas answered lowering her back into the mattress kissing her senseless.

(3:30a.m.)

"Nikolas wake up" Emily said shaking him away.

"I'm awake baby, and I'm having the strangest case of Deja Vu. Are you ready for round three?" he said with a smile.

"Nikolas the baby kicked." Emily said excitedly.

"What, when!"

"Around 3:20a.m., I didn't know if it was real at first."

"What did it feel like?"

"Weird in a good kind of way, oh my gosh it's kicking again." She said and grabbed his hand planting it on her stomach.

"Wow that's our baby." Nikolas said in awe. "You know we keep calling the baby "it", or "our baby", maybe we should find out the sex so we can name him or her."

"I'll make an appointment with Dr. Meadows as soon as are honeymoon is over."

"Okay now tomorrow is your day. We can do anything you want. So let's get some sleep. That means you too little one," he said kissing her belly."

"Goodnight Nikolas."

"Goodnight Em."


	21. Divine Protection

**Chapter 21: "Divine Protection"**

_July 11__th__ 2004_

Three months had passed since Nikolas and Emily found out they were having a baby boy. She is now 7 ½ months pregnant.

Today was one of the weariest days in Port Charles history. Lila Morgan Quartermaine had died in her sleep weeks earlier. Today had been her funeral. Which they had attended earlier that morning, they were now going to the Repast. Emily had to stop at Wyndemere first to change shoes.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Nikolas said looking at his very pregnant wife with concern; she had been through a lot lately.

"I'm fine Nikolas, and I promised grandfather I would be there."

"You know they would understand if you couldn't make it."

"I wanna be there Nikolas."

"Okay, I see I'm not going to win this one, let's go."

The Repast was held at the Port Charles Hotel. Everyone from Port Charles and even some that were not seemed to be attending.

A few hours of mingling with everyone had passed before Emily was dead tired. She sat down at a table where Elizabeth sat looking just as tired as she was.

"You finally gave out I see," Elizabeth said as Emily sat down.

"It feels like my feet are literally on fire and is it just me or is it extremely hot in here." Emily said fanning herself.

"Oh, I'm right there with you."

"Where's Lucky?"

"He got called away on some cop thing, Nikolas?"

"I lost him somewhere between death glares by Lydia and people trying to rub my stomach."

Elizabeth laughed as Zander walked up to them.

"How are you two beautiful ladies this evening?"

"Hot!" They said in unison.

"I just came from the balcony, it feels great out there. Would you two ladies like to join me?"

"Where's Lydia?" Emily asked.

"She wasn't feeling to well, she decided to duck out early."

"Oh I hope she feels better." Elizabeth said as she and Emily stood.

Emily searched the crowd until she spotted Nikolas trapped between Alan and Edward, no doubt discussing the future of their unborn child. She motioned that she was going out. He confirmed he understood with a nod.

Suddenly with a single word the whole night took a turn for the worse, when a single word was shouted.

"FIRE!" Someone shouted, "fire in the lobby!"

Panic broke out as people started to scatter everywhere. The heat that surrounded the room was now explained. There was a fire and it was spreading fast. Emily searched the crowd for Nikolas but didn't see him anywhere in the crowd of terrified people. Zander had grabbed her and Elizabeth and was searching around for a safe way out. They spotted the emergency exit just in front of them, they couldn't believe their luck. They made their way towards the door, when they heard even louder screams from behind them.

There was a big boom and when they turned around a big chunk of the floor was gone. And so were half of the people that had been there seconds ago. They had barely made it to safety. The three made it to the emergency exit, where they were met with smoke.

"Okay try not to breathe in the smoke to much. This is our only way out." Zander called.

"Oh, ow!!" Elizabeth cried as she doubled over in pain. "There is something wrong with the baby. I can't move, I can't go on any more."

"Elizabeth everything is going to be okay, it's going to be fine." Emily said calmly, but filling the total opposite.

"I'm going to go ahead to see a safe way out, then I'll carry you out of here Liz, you two just stay right here." Zander said.

"Okay hurry back please." Liz said through clenched teeth.

A few minutes passed before Elizabeth cried out in pain.

"It hurts so bad Em, I can't take it, I think my baby's dying," she cried.

"The baby is not going to die Liz. I'm going to go after Zander."

"No don't leave me Emily; you can't put yourself and my godson in any more trouble,"

"We are fine Elizabeth; his kicks are still strong. You and my godson are not fine, here" Emily said removing her silver cross from her around her neck and placing it around Elizabeth's.

"You think I need divine protection?"

"It was one of the first gifts Lila ever gave me. I think you need it more then I do right now, you and the baby won't be alone you'll have Lila with you. I'll hurry back" she finished placing a kiss on Liz's head.

Emily searched through the fog of smoke calling out for Zander. As she got father away from Elizabeth the smoke got thicker. She couldn't even see where she was going.

"Now who left a pretty girl like you all alone in this place?"

"Excuse me?" Emily said being startled at the voice that came from the smoke, she did not recognize it.

"The new Mrs. Cassadine I presume," said the man coming into Emily's sight and looking her over with a calculated grin on his face. "I've been waiting for you."


	22. World Gone Back

Chapter 22: "World Gone Black"

"Do I know you?" Emily asked backing away.

"No but you will in time." He said with a smile that gave Emily chills. She had seen that smile or one like it somewhere before.

"Come now, are plane a waits, and we must not be late."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Emily said.

"You can make this easy on yourself and come with me willingly, or not and get a bump on the head."

"EMILY!" Shouted a voice from behind her.

"Zander," Emily called relived to hear a familiar voice.

"I told you to stay with Elizabeth."

"I know but she's not doing well I came to find you, we have to get back to her quickly."

"Um, hello over there did you forget you have somewhere to be."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Zander.

"That is none of your concern, you can go back to this Elizabeth, but Mrs. Cassadine is coming with me."

"The hell she is." Zander said stepping in front of Emily.

"You really don't want to get in my way. You have ten seconds to leave before you should meet an untimely death."

"Zander I don't think he's joking," Emily said as the man began counting.

"6, 5, 4"

"Zander go back to Elizabeth."

"Emily I'm not leaving you here."

"1, 0" the man finished counting and pulled out a gun, and quickly before neither Zander nor Emily could react shot a bullet towards Zander's head.

Emily screamed as Zander fell backward his blood spattering her.

"I think now it is time to go," the man said with no remorse in his voice. When Emily didn't react he added, "No you want more people to die?"

Emily could breathe; she couldn't even think she stood there frozen.

"Have it your way" he said making his way to her and hitting her in the head hard with the gun.

_Emily saw him coming towards her. She knew what was going to happen. But still she couldn't move away. Thought's of Zander dead on the floor, Elizabeth somewhere on the stairs likely losing her baby, all the people who got hurt or died when the floor collapsed._

_Nikolas she might never see him again. She felt the gun slamming into her head and she felt the pain of all those around her as her whole world went black. _


	23. The Dead and the Dying

Chapter 23: The Dead and the Dying

"Let go of me, don't you understand my fiancée and best friend is in there somewhere. They are both pregnant and they could be hurt." Lucky Spencer called to the firefighters.

"The building has been evacuated Officer Spencer. We are still bringing out people. Some are alive; we might find your fiancée and friend."

Nikolas felt himself getting more and more sickened. Nikolas had been brought in unconscious an hour earlier due to smoke inhalation and a bump on the head. Emily and Elizabeth were no where to be found. He never could have imagined two months ago when he and Liz got engaged that something like this would happen.

Lucky was broken out of his daze when a fireman called his name.

"Didn't you say your wife was pregnant?"

"Yes," he looked over as they brought Elizabeth out on a stretcher. We're taking her to the emergency room immediately.

"You go with her Lucky." Mac said coming up behind him. "You're off duty as of now."

"Will you keep a look out for Emily and my dad also?"

"Yeah of course."

"We're going to have to do a C-Section immediately," Dr. Meadows said. "It's a miracle they lasted this long. I'll have you paged as soon as they're out of surgery Lucky."

"Thank you," Lucky said, he then went in search of Nikolas. He found him just outside of the ER room with and oxygen tank. He also noticed that he was not alone. Lydia was with him. "Nikolas," he called.

"Lucky," Nikolas said in a strangled voice.

"The Doctor said you were not supposed to remove that," Lydia said.

"Lucky have you seen Zander anywhere? Was he at the hotel?"

"Nikolas said he last saw him with Elizabeth and Emily."

"They were near the emergency exit. Tell me they got out Lucky." Nikolas said removing his mask again.

"There has been no sign of Emily or Zander" Lucky said sadly. "But Mac told me he'd keep a look out."

"Elizabeth was found?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah she's getting a C-Section right now. They found her unconscious in the stairway."

"Oh god, I hope they make it through." Nikolas said coughing.

"I do too, now put the mask back on." Lucky ordered as the ER door's flew open.

"26 year old male, gunshot would to the head, hands and legs badly burned," a voice read of a chart.

"Oh my God that's Zander," Lydia said jumping out of her seat when she laid eyes on the man. "How did he get shot?"

"This is getting weirder by the second" Lucky muttered.

Lucky sat by Elizabeth's bed praying for her to wake up soon. Nikolas slept in a corner exhaustion finally taking over. Every now and then he'd wake up asking for Emily. The baby was in the NICU he weighed 3lbs 11ounces. Dr. Meadows called him a survivor. Hew pulled through better then she had hoped.

"Emily…" Elizabeth murmured.

"Elizabeth, can you here me, it's Lucky."

"Lucky you found us."

"Liz, you're in General Hospital. You had the baby."

"Is he okay?"

"He's doing okay."

"How's Emily doing, and Zander?"

"Emily…" Nikolas said waking up.

"Nikolas Liz is awake."

"Liz, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel a lot better if you guy's answered my question. Where's Emily?"

"She hasn't been found yet Liz." Lucky said quietly.

"What! Oh no, this is all my fault."

"How do you figure that?" Lucky asked.

Elizabeth told them everything she remembered from the tragic day. "She gave me her necklace and told me she'd be right back. Seconds and minute's passed by slowly. I kept breathing like she told me to and the pain passed a little. But neither Zander nor Emily ever came back."

Lucky and Nikolas shared a look.

"What happened?"

"Zander was found."

"I'm afraid to ask, but is he okay?"

"He was shot in the head, he's in a coma."

"Shot, someone shot him, who?"

"No one knows their still investigating and searching the room for clues."

"Do you think Emily found him, and whoever shot Zander, hurt Emily too?" Elizabeth asked the question they all were thinking.

"Hey guy's sorry for interrupting," Lydia said coming in.

"What's going on Lydia?" Lucky asked.

"They put the list up of the identified deceased people. Zander's father Cameron was on it. So now there's no one but us really to make decisions for him. Emily was listed on his chart's to make these kind of decisions. Since you're the mother of his child Liz I thought maybe you wanted input on the doctor's final call."

"What kind of decision are we talking about?"

"Zander is slipping deeper into the coma. Soon they might have to put him on life support. His insurance might not of it."

"This is a lot for Elizabeth to take in right now Lydia." Lucky cut in. Elizabeth looked on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me Mr. Cassadine" a nurse said coming into the room.

"Yes," Nikolas said standing up. He was breathing much better on his own now without the oxygen tank.

"You're needed in room 220 immediately."

"Regarding what?"

"I wasn't told sir."

"Okay, I'm on my way now, thank you."

Next Chapter: The Q's, 2 new faces come to PC. The chapter title is "Identified", so let your minds wonder!


	24. Identified

Warning this chapter goes into detail on a pretty horrible image. Read with caution!

Chapter 24: Identified

Nikolas opened the door to room 220 hoping that Emily was behind it, and that she had been here over looked all this time, and she was not missing in the rubble of a burned building.

But she wasn't instead in the room was: Monica, Alan, Tracy, Justus, Dillon, and Ned. All looking bruised and battered from the events of the day.

"What's going on?" Nikolas asked.

"The police asked us here" Alan said.

"Probably to arrest us all for our faulty hotel," Tracy grumbled.

"Shut up Tracy, Nikolas wouldn't be here if that was the case," Monica argued.

Soon a full on Quartermaine fight broke out. It ended when two detectives a man and a woman, and Mac Scorpio came in.

"Hey quiet," Mac shouted. "This is detective Johnson," he gestured to the man. "And this is detective Grant," he finished gesturing towards the woman.

"Detectives, I knew it we are all going to jail," Tracy exclaimed.

"No one's going to jail," Mac said before the bickering began.

"Yet," detective Johnson said.

"What's this about" Nikolas asked.

"Everyone that was in the hotel fire has been identified as dead or alive. From every staff member to every guest, except for one person," Grant explained.

"Emily," Nikolas said.

Silence passed through the room.

"Well then you have to keep looking," Alan said. "My daughter is out there somewhere."

"We searched the place for her, looking for any clues we could find. We found some and they all make things more confusing. So we need your help. We need to know what she was wearing, jewelry, shoes, scarf, or hat. We need to know the last time all of you last saw her." Detective Grant finished.

Everyone's answer was the same. They all lost sight of Emily after things got crazy. Nikolas was the only one to say something different.

"Elizabeth Webber and Zander Smith were twp of the last people to see Emily" he said. Nikolas told them everything Elizabeth had told him.

"Okay so Elizabeth Webber, Emily Cassadine, and Zander Smith, were together before Elizabeth went into labor." Detective Johnson said reading from his notes. "Mr. Smith left, and Emily went after him. Which brings us to our next mystery, who shot Zander Smith, and how are the two events connected?"

"Why do you think the events are connected" Justus asked.

"One of the clues we found, two separate pools of blood. One of them belongs to Zander Smith. We believe the other belongs to Emily. It is a small amount that led out of the room, as if she walked out or was carried out."

"Again what does it have to do with Emily?" Tracy asked getting concerned about her brother's adopted daughter just a little.

"These shoes were found in the room." Grant said showing them a package "Are these hers?"

"Yes," Nikolas said getting chocked up. This wasn't right Emily couldn't be…. His thought's drifted off as an Officer rushed into the room.

"Detective Johnson, Detective Grant," the officer said.

"What is it?"

"I just got word from the officers on the hotel crew. They found the last body."

"Body!"

"Oh No!"

"Who's Body?"

"Emily!"

The Quartermaine's all shouted at once.

Detective Johnson grabbed the officer by the arm. "This is the girls' family, show a little discretion." He finished shoving him out the door.

Everyone in the room was saying something. Everyone except Nikolas, he stared Johnson in the eyes and told him; "I have to see her, I will not believe it's her until I do."

"We have to-"

"I HAVE TO SEE HER!" Nikolas shouted losing the little control over his emotions that he had. "I have to see if it's my wife!"

Everyone in the room went silent.

Detective Grant finally spoke. "Okay come with us."

They made their way out of the room. Johnson grabbed Grant's arm and whispered "What do you think you're doing? This is not protocol."

"I've seen his type before. He won't be satisfied and to he gets what he wants even it kills him."

They stopped in front of the hospital morgue. Grant took the chart that listed the condition the body was in, and began reading. "She was found under some rubble. The face and body has been burned beyond recognition. The woman has brown hair, she was wearing a short black dress, and she had no shoes. Person effects are in this bag. You may keep them." She said handing Nikolas a pouch that contained jewelry Emily had been wearing. "Do you still want to go in?"

"I have to," Nikolas said with conviction.

"Go ahead." Grant said stepping aside.

Nikolas entered the room slowly. His eyes went straight to the body in the center of the room. It was unbearable to look at but he had to. The woman had Emily's dress on, she had Emily's hair, and she was obviously pregnant. But it couldn't be her. He had to figure out a way to prove it to himself, that meant he had to get closer to the body.

He walked right to the body and looked it over for a clue or a sign to tell him it wasn't his wife. But the body was too charred. He felt a tear slip down his cheek. Emily, his Emily and their baby, he put his hand on her stomach. He felt the bump where their unborn child still lay, and in that instant he knew that his feelings were not wrong. This girl whoever she was, was not Emily.

This chapter was almost 1,000 words!!

What do you guys think of the 2 detectives?

They will be a big part of the storyline.

Questions and Comments are always welcome!

Thanks for the reviews!!


	25. Not My Emily

Sorry For the lack of updates Here is three 4 the wait.

Chapter 25 – "Not My Emily"

Nikolas wiped the tear that had slipped from his eye, and walked toward the door with renewed faith.

"That's not Emily." Nikolas stated simply when he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked. He and Monica had joined the detectives while Nikolas was inside.

"I mean that that woman in there is not my wife or your daughter."

"How would you even know the body is burned, and this woman has Emily's dress, she has the same exact jewelry and she is pregnant." Grant argued.

"That is what assured me that the woman in there is a fake. I know Emily's body," he said just a tad bit uncomfortable with talking about this in front of Emily's parents. "I've held her every night for the last 8 months. I have felt my child growing inside her each day. The woman in there is much smaller than Emily is."

No one said anything as they processed the information. Detective Grant was the first to speak. "I understand that you are grieving Mr. Cassadine, but you simply touching the body cannot be the deciding factor."

"We can do a DNA test." Johnson suggested.

"Go ahead do your DNA test, and while you're wasting time with that, I'll be finding my wife." Nikolas and he left the room.

"I have some calls to make." Dec. Grant said to Johnson. "You take care of the parents."

Detective Grant walked away until she came to an empty hospital room. She dialed a number and spoke. "Boss it's me; everything was going according to plan. Now we have to do a DNA test."

"This was supposed to be simple. I did all the hard work; all you had to do was play detective for awhile." Grant was talking to the man with the evil grin, the same man who had taken Emily. "The DNA has to prove that the body is Emily. You switch those tests Mary or I swear you're dead."

"I understand sir, goodbye." Detective Mary Grant hung up the phone and sighed deeply. Prince freaking Cassadine was not about to ruin her life, or her chance of happiness. 100 million dollars was a lot of money, and she and her husband were broke. As soon as Emily's casket was in the ground she was flying back to Greece. Back to her husband who her boss was holding until their job was completed, and they would be millions of dollars richer.


	26. Emily Interlude

Chapter 26 – Emily Interlude

Her head hurt, her head hurt badly. That's they only thoughts Emily could comprehend. Something had happened, something bad if she could only open her eyes and remember what.

Then it hit her: Fire, she had been in a fire.

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She was not at home. She was not in the hospital. So where the hell was she?

The room was huge, it looked like Wyndemere. Emily slowly got out of the bed and went over to a mirror. She saw a big bandage across her head. _That explains the fuzzy memory_ she thought.

She heard someone coming towards the room she was in. Her instincts told to run and hide, or to pretend she was sleep. She had some strange feeling deep inside that told her she might not want to know the person who was coming to the room.

But she didn't move She stood planted there, Emily saw the door opening. She prayed it was a familiar face or at least a friendly one.

Her prayer's were answered because into the room stepped none other than her husband Nikolas Cassadine.


	27. No Reason to Smile

Chapter 27: No reason to Smile

Three days had passed since the Port Charles Hotel fire. Some just called it fire; other's called it "The Tragedy". For those who lost loved ones it was "The PC Massacre". The list of casualties went on and on.

There was Cameron Lewis, Lesley Webber, leaving Lulu with no one to watch over her. Luke Spencer was hurt badly he had to have a leg cut off.

Edward Quartermaine had a heart attack and was on suicide watch. He kept insisting they take him off his medication and unplug the machines, that it was time for him to join Lila. That the Hotel fire had been a sign of that, Courtney Matthews, Sonny Corinthos, Lorenzo and Sage Alcazar had been 4 more of the victims that were on the floor when it collapsed. Mike Corbin had lost both of his children in one day.

The list went on and on. No one in Port Charles had a reason to smile anymore.

Elizabeth Webber sat in her hospital bed. The doctors were clearing her to go home to day. But her baby wasn't well enough to leave. She decided to take a walk to cool her head. She found her self outside of Zander's room. She went in and sat by his bed.

"Hey Zander," she spoke. "Sorry I haven't been by to see you. They are reading the DNA results today. Nikolas made them run three tests at different hospitals just to make sure. I just wish you could wake up, to help us get a little insight on what's going on. I know that's a lot of pressure to wake up to. So how about you wake up and look forward to holding our son. I named him yesterday. Cameron Emerson Webber, what do you think? I'm sorry about your dad Zander, he was a great man, and Emily our baby wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her support," she said touching the necklace she still wore, her thoughts drifting off.

Next Chapter we're back to Emily

The title is "Secrets"

Hopefully it will be longer then the last two chapter's.


	28. Secrets

Does anyone remember this story? So sorry i haven't updated it my computer crashed and it took me awhile to get my files back thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 28: Secrets

Chapter 28: Secrets

"Nikolas," Emily said.

"Emily, you're awake," he said coming into the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" Emily asked, "And where are we?"

"Slow down, Emily" he said still standing on the other side of the room. "You have been in and out of consciousness for three days now."

"Three days, wow you must have been so worried."

"I have some of the best doctors looking after you and the baby."

"Again Nikolas where are we?"

"We are in my home in Greece."

"We're in Greece, why are we in Greece?"

"I had to get you out of Port Charles for your recovery. The doctors said you might wake up with no memory or you might be confused about things. I didn't want you to wake up to your family crowding you. So I brought you here."

"How did I hurt my head?"

"You were it by a piece of one of the chandeliers."

"How is everyone else did they make it out of the fire okay?"

"You remember the fire?"

"I remember that there was a fire."

"You must not remember how small the fire. It didn't spread fast, so only a few people yourself included were hurt."

"I should call mom and dad, they must be worried sick."

"I'll take care of it, I've been keeping them updated on your condition daily. I will call them later tonight. Right now I want you to take it slow for yourself and the baby."

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't ask how the baby is." Emily said with panic in her voice.

"The baby wasn't hurt at all."

"Good" she said relieved.

"Are you hungry, I could bring you something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll be right back."

As soon as he closed the door he let out a deep breath as he walked away from the room. That had gone better then he expected. Either Emily's head injury was worse then expected, or he played a really good Nikolas Cassadine.

Still he had not been ready for that yet. He had been studying Nikolas and Emily for months now and he had been studying Nikolas for years. They were a disgustingly mushy, gushy rich couple. The kind he wanted him and Mary to be one day.

When he had first found out about the Cassadine family secret he had been pissed, then sad, then he decided to use it to his advantage. Little did he know you should never try blackmailing a Cassadine.

That's why he and Mary were in this mess now. He did not agree with what they had planned for this little rich girl. But who was he to stop it. No one, He was just Conner Bishop and the only people he was obligated to protect was himself and Mary.

**Cassadine Family Secrets, what do you think?**

**Next Chapter DNA test results**

**Mary Grant flips out**

**Lucky and Lulu make an appearance. **

**Chapter titled "Let's stay together"**


	29. Let's Stay Together

Chapter 29: Let's Stay Together

Chapter 29: Let's Stay Together

"Do it again!"

"Mr. Cassadine the test –"

"– is wrong the test is wrong."

"All three of them, I don't think so." Detective Mary Grant cut in.

"Mr. Cassadine I'm sorry for your loss but you have to accept the fact that your wife is gone, no she's dead. I'm sorry" she added.

"Don't pretend you care. You don't know me or Emily so don't pretend you give a damn about us," Nikolas said. "We are just another case to you."

"No, Mr. Cassadine you are wrong." Mary said getting agitated, "You're not another case, because this not a case, your wife was a victim of the fire she was not kidnapped or murdered." She finished as she turned and left, leaving behind several stunned faces.

As Mary walked to her car she took out her phone and a piece of paper with a number her boss, had given her.

"Hello," said the voice on the phone.

"Don't talk just listen, the boss gave me your number as an emergency if things got out of control. Nikolas is not backing down; we are going to have to do something about it. I'll meet you in the pre-marked meeting place at six." Mary hung up the phone, things were about to get dirty.

Nikolas stood still, lost in his thoughts, for what seemed like forever. After he had left the hospital he was in a daze. Three DNA tests say that the woman in the morgue was Emily, which meant that she would be put into a grave with Emily's name on it, and her family and friends would grieve for her there. But that woman was not Emily, Nikolas would never believe that.

That's why he stood in the very same spot that he and Emily shared their first kiss all those years ago. He felt close to her here. His thoughts were interrupted when a small voice called his name.

"Nikolas," Lulu said running towards him and jumping into his arms.

He caught her mid jump and gave her a hug. "Hey sweetie how are you."

"I'm fine Nikolas; Lucky is taking me to get ice cream."

Nikolas looked up to see Lucky. "Do you want to come with us?" Lucky asked.

"Sure why not."

"Hey Lulu why don't you go pick us out a song for us." Lucky said handing her some money.

"Cool!" Lulu said running away.

"I need to talk to you about Lulu," Lucky said getting straight to the point.

"Okay,"

"She's been staying with Bobbie, since Grandma passed. But she can't stay with Bobbie permanently. She needs a home, and if we don't act fast I'm afraid Social Services will step in."

"Well she could stay with me," Nikolas suggested.

"I don't think Wyndemere is the right place, Lulu would probably get lost there then we'd really be in trouble."

"Why don't you all come to Wyndemere?"

"All of us?"

"You, Lulu, Liz, and Cameron, before you say no remember it's not going to be forever. You and Elizabeth haven't looked for a house yet, and you didn't expect the baby to be here this soon, so I know you guys don't have all the stuff yet that you need, but I do."

"Nikolas – I – we can't use the stuff for your baby."

"You won't be. Emily and I could never agree on anything when it came to stuff for our son. Not even on the location of his room. So she designed a room and I did too. You can use my design, I have a feeling Emily's would have won anyway."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll talk to Liz."

"Okay sure, thanks man."

"No problem, that's what family's for."

"Nikolas can I ask you something, with the promise that you won't get mad or blow up?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you really think Emily is still alive?"

"I know she is Lucky."

"How?"

"It – it's hard to explain, I just know."

"Okay then, I believe you, if you feel she's still alive I'll support you."

"Even if everyone else thinks I'm crazy?"

"News flash everyone already believes all Cassadine's are crazy," Lucky joked.

"Really would you care to elaborate to why that is?" A voice behind Lucky said.

They both turned around to see detectives Mary Grant and Thomas Johnson.

**Next Chapter is titled: Interrogation**


	30. Interrogation

Chapter 30: Interrogation

**Chapter 30: Interrogation**

The two detectives pulled up chairs to Lucky and Nikolas's table.

"We have some questions we would like to ask you," Johnson said to Nikolas.

"I have nothing to say to yo u," Nikolas said bitterly.

'Your wife's death might not be a case Mr. Cassadine, but Zander Smith being shot is. We have reason to believe you had something to do with it."

"Yeah and what reason is that," Lucky asked.

"Lucky, Nikolas is it time to go yet?" Lulu asked running to them.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to take you to Aunt Bobbie's."

"After you do that Mr. Spencer I suggest you find Mr. Cassadine a lawyer." Detective Grant as she and Johnson led Nikolas out of Kelly's.

Nikolas, Alexis and Detectives Grant and Johnson were all in an interrogation room at the PCPD.

"Before we start this interrogation I must insist that you tell me what you think my client has done."

"Mr. Cassadine is not under arrest for anything yet; we simply are following a lead that we received this morning. If it turns out to be true or we feel Mr. Cassadine is lying we will have to make an arrest," Johnson said. "Now State your name for the record please"

"Nikolas Mikhail Starsovich Cassadine."

"Mr. Cassadine how long have you known Alexander Smith?"

"For almost four years."

"What has your relationship been like?"

"I wouldn't call us best friends or even friends at all."

"So enemies?"

"I guess so, but lately we've been tolerating each others presence."

"Why such animosity for each other?" Detective Grant asked taking over the questioning. Nikolas didn't answer right away. "Mr. Cassadine?"

"Emily."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Zander and Emily were together for about two years and then Emily was in an accident, so she went a way for awhile to recover. When she came back she had Breast Cancer. She didn't want Zander to watch her die so she asked me to pretend to be in love with her."

"And you did?"

"And I did. Somewhere along the way I stopped pretending it was the real thing. But Emily went back to Zander, while she was in the hospital and she thought she was dying and they got married.

"Then you guys found out she wasn't dying." Mary Grant said.

"One day she came by Wyndemere to get some stuff she had left. We let are emotions and feelings for each other take over. Emily was pregnant soon after that."

"So you slept with Zander's wife and got her pregnant." Mary said nastily. She was clearly playing the bad cop in the questioning. "What happened next did Emily leave Zander after she cheated on him or did she continue to lie to him about her feelings for you."

"Don't do that, don't you judge her like you were there and you know everything. Zander had his secrets too."

"What secrets did Zander have" Johnson asked.

"He slept with Elizabeth Webber, Emily's best friend and she got pregnant. Then he fell in love with Lydia Karenin while she was engaged to me."

"Were you in love with Lydia?"

"We were engaged to be married."

"Yes, and you still slept with Emily." Mary Grant said.

"Our engagement was arranged."

"I guess that's a no then. So have you known Emily for a long time?"

"Yes."

"So you were around to see how her relationship with Zander progressed. And how much they were in love with each other."

"Yes."

"Do you really think that love like that just goes away?"

"I have no doubt that Emily loved Zander, just not in the same way she loved me."

"I think it's sweet that you believe that. So it must have really hurt to learn that Emily was not over Zander at all, I mean it must have made you very angry."

"Excuse me?" Nikolas said confused.

"Emily was still seeing Zander, after she married you, she felt like it was a mistake to divorce him. After the baby was born they were going to run off together." Mary said looking down at her notes. "I believe Canada was their choice destination."

"I don't know where you're getting your information but it is completely inaccurate."

"I have it all right here in my notes from numerous witnesses saying they saw Emily and Zander together. Walking in the park, him feeling the baby kick, honestly you didn't know anything about this? They don't seem to have done a good job at hiding it. It must be some kind of karma she cheated on Zander with you and did the same again in reverse."

"That is complete crap!" Nikolas said losing his temper.

"Nikolas," Alexis said trying to calm him down.

"No let's see that famous Cassadine Temper, the same one that led to Zander Smith being shot in the head."

"Grant," Johnson warned, but she was already too riled up trying to get Nikolas to snap.

"What happened Nikolas, did you catch them in the act, Zander Smith and Emily Cassadine were in the same room together this we know. Emily's body was found in the basement. Did she tell you all about them Nikolas, I bet that made you mad. Did she plead for her life in the end, before you knocked her out and let her burn alive?"

"You are a very sick woman," Nikolas said. "Emily was pregnant with my child. She and Zander were not enemies after they divorced. They still had a civil relationship. So if they ran across each other in the park they probably did stop and talk. And that's what your so called witnesses saw. The last time I saw Emily she was with Zander and Elizabeth. Do you want to know what I was thinking at that moment? Because it wasn't anything murderous at the thought of Emily and Zander, no I thought good, at least I know she's with someone that loves her and someone who'll do anything to protect her."

"Are we done here now?" Alexis asked

"Yes you are free to go." Johnson said.

"Contact me first next time you think you need to subject my client to unethical questioning," Alexis said as they left.

"What the hell was that!" Thomas Johnson yelled at his partner. "Do you want to get us suspended those questions were not what we agreed on."

Mary stayed silent she knew she had failed.

"I trusted you when you said you had a witness come forth with some information on Cassadine but I should have checked this witness myself. Who was it?"

"Lydia Karenin, I should have realized she was just a bitter ex of Cassadine's and was making stuff up but she is also Smith's girlfriend."

"She should be charged for tampering with the case, this is serious business. I'm going to tell the police commissioner to send someone to bring her in." Thomas said leaving the room.

Mary got out her phone and dialed a number she was dreading this call.

"Boss it's me the plan failed. Johnson didn't believe Nikolas was guilty." There was silence on the other end.

Finally the other person spoke. "I'm disappointed" was the only thing they said before the line went dead.

This was a bad sign. This was very bad.


	31. Something is not Right

A/N: This goes out to my only reviewer left rosemarie314

Chapter 31: Something is not Right

"_Something is not right, something is quite wrong…."_

Emily found herself thinking about two lines from Madeline, one of her favorite movies when she was younger. She felt like she was living in a mystery novel, and she was playing the part of the clueless one who everyone was trying to fool. Nikolas had a doctor coming in to check on her every other day. They always said the same thing, 'Emily was not well enough to travel.' She wanted to go home badly she missed her family and friends; she was even starting to miss Wyndemere. To make matters worse she'd only been out of the room, twice since she'd been there. Each time Nikolas found some excuse to rush her back to the room before she got to any of the other wings in the big mansion.

Then there was Nikolas' behavior. He was acting beyond weird. This feeling was intensified when Nikolas came into her room yesterday to announce his departure.

"_Emily, I'm going to be away on business this week, and I won't be able to contact you for awhile, but the servants will take care of you and give you anything you need."_

"_I haven't even been alone with you for more then ten minutes since we got here three weeks ago. I'm eight months pregnant in a foreign country and could go into labor at any moment. I barley have been out of the room to explore the house, and I don't know where a phone is so that I could contact you if I need you Nikolas. And now _

_you're leaving me. Who are you?"_

_Nikolas looked startled by this for a moment. "What do you mean, I'm your husband." He said recovering quickly. _

"_I'm not so sure about that, it's like you don't love me anymore."_

"_I do love you. But I have to go, when I come back I'll spend more time with you promise."_

_He didn't give her time to respond as he left the room. And like many times before that he didn't kiss her goodbye. _

Emily had a whole hour before the next person came in to check on her. If she moved fast ;( which she really couldn't) she could explore some of the house before someone found her. Emily slipped out of bed and put on her housecoat and slippers and left the room. Emily made her way to the East wing of the house, she had just come from the North wing, and the West wing belonged to Stefan. If he was here she certainly wanted to avoid running into him. As she walked through the hall, she saw a picture of a man she had never met before but she knew who he was. It was Nikolas's father Stavros Cassadine. This must be where he used to live. She checked her watch and saw she had forty-five minutes left before she needed to go back to her 'cell'

"I will not accept anymore failure from you Mary anymore; Connor is now paying for your screw up!" Emily heard a frightening yell from a room two doors away from her.

"If you can't handle the task maybe it's time for you to come back from Port Charles."

Emily moved closer to the door at the mention of Port Charles. It was slightly ajar and Emily could see the back of the man's head. "You have made it clear that Nikolas does not believe the body is hers." There was a pause as the other person on the line spoke. The man the yelled back, "I don't care about the funeral! Unless you want to end up the same way your sister did, I suggest you come back to Greece before you upset _**her**_ even more then you already have. You have put my son in danger now and that is unforgivable." He ended the call abruptly and slammed the phone down.

He was facing Emily's direction now; he looked as though he didn't see her yet. But she saw him clearly and she knew him; she knew him but she did not remember him ever meeting him. He must be a Cassadine. He looked a little like Stefan and Stavros. Emily couldn't remember where she had met him before. His voice was very familiar to her. Before she had more time to think the man was moving in her direction by the door. Emily quickly moved away from the doors and farther into the darkness of the hall. She prayed he didn't go in her direction because he'd probably walk straight into her protruded belly. But thankfully he left the room and went out of the corridor in the other direction. Emily still had twenty minutes before she had to be back so she didn't even think about it when she rushed in the room the man had just vacated. She had to get to the phone; she had to contact someone in Port Charles. The she realized not a lot of people would accept a collect call from Greece. The only chance she had was to call Wyndemere, whose phone lines accepted calls from Greece automatically. Maybe Ms. Lansbury would answer and help her contact someone else. The phone rang for what seemed like forever before someone picked up finally.

"_Nikolas Cassadine." _

Emily almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Ni – Nik – Nikolas?"

"_Who is this?"_

"Nikolas is that you?"

"_You have to speak up I can't here you."_

"It's Emily, what are you doing in Port Charles."

"_Emily? Is that you where are you, Emily!"_ Nikolas practically yelled into the phone.

"I don't understand, I thought you –"

Emily broke off when she heard foot steps approaching.

"_Emily tell me where you are, are you hurt, who did this! I_ _–" _

Emily hung the phone up and searched for a place to hide. But there was no where, the door was opening and she would be caught.

"Sir, Mrs. Cassadine requests you presence at once, she seems quite angry."

"Very well, I just need to –"

"She does not look happy." The person who must have been a said.

The door shut and footsteps hurried away. Emily breathed a sigh of relief. And walked quickly back to her room.

So much had happened in that hour Emily thought her head would explode. She hadn't had that much activity in weeks, so as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. But not before she realized that the something that was not right was the fact that the man who had been living with her as Nikolas Cassadine for three weeks was an imposter.

**Who do you think the man was talking to?**

**Who is his son?**

**Who is the other person's sister and what happened to her?**

**Nikolas knows Wm is really alive now!**

**Emily knows that Conner is an impostor!**

**If you ant to know what happens next review please!!**


	32. The lies are tumbling down

Chapter 32: The lies are tumbling down

**Chapter 32: The lies are tumbling down**

As soon as Nikolas was disconnected from Emily, he got someone on the phone to locate the number from which she had called from.

"I need this number and the location from which it was dialed immediately it is a matter of great importance; thank you."

Nikolas paced the floor in the study of Wyndemere. He couldn't sit down, it was killing him that he couldn't just run to Emily right now, but she was alive! Just like he new she was, but now he heard her voice. If he told anyone they would say it was just his imagination. That he wanted so bad to have proof that Emily was alive he dreamed it all. But this wasn't a dream, if it were she would have told him where to find her and he would wake up just before he reached her. He had that dream many times recently.

"Mr. Cassadine you have a visitor," Ms. Landsbury said.

"I'm really not in the mood for –"

"Nikolas I need to speak to you now – it is really important." Lydia Karenin said hurrying into the room.

"Lydia what's going on?"

"I've done something terrible Nikolas now I'm in big trouble and I need your help, possibly your protection."

"Lydia I don't know what you've done and I might not even want to – but –"

"It involves you Nikolas, and Emily."

Nikolas stopped pacing when she said Emily, "Make it fast."

"I'm pregnant."

"What the hell does that have to do with me or Emily?"

"Nothing except the baby will be Emily's nephew."

"Emily's nephew, what are you talking about?"

"Did you two really believe I could have ever fallen for someone like Zander? I mean yes he is incredibly handsome and is sweet to me, and he loved me, but he had no money really, the only reason he had good job was because of Emily."

"Then why were you with him?"

"To make Emily jealous, to ruin her life, so maybe she would see that someone else wanted her husband and she would get away from you! All I ever wanted was you Nikolas."

"You are crazy." Nikolas said shaking his head.

"I don't disagree actually. Do you know why the police brought you in for questioning?" Nikolas didn't say anything so she continued. "Because I gave them false information and I ended up spending a week in jail and have community service for my trouble."

"Why?"

"Because I had to," then she changed the subject again. "Do you know where I was the night of the hotel fire?"

Nikolas sighed getting frustrated with her. "I heard you were sick."

"I was in bed with A.J. Quartermaine. Yep we're both pretty horrible people. It took some convincing on my part to keep him away from his family, but I'm a very convincing person when I want to be. I kept him away from the hotel because I knew I was pregnant with his baby and I didn't want him getting hurt.

She paused so her words could sink in.

"That means you–"

"I knew the hotel would be set on fire, yes."

"Oh my God!"

"I don't take rejection well Nikolas! So when I was approached about the idea of getting rid of Emily once in for all I didn't think twice!"

"Are you telling me that – that a hotel burned down, and all those people died and were hurt because someone wanted Emily gone."

"No, I'm telling you that a hotel burned down, and all those people died and were hurt because your psychotic family wanted Emily gone and they wanted your baby to raise for themselves. That's right Nikolas the Cassadine's are behind all of this.

"Oh no, Oh –" A look of sudden realization passed over Nikolas' face. "Emily has been in Greece this whole time. I have to go." Nikolas said moving past Lydia to the door.

"Wait Nikolas I haven't told you everything yet you'll be walking into this blind."

"Emily is in trouble and you helped get her there, She called me do you understand that, I spoke to her and she sounded confused and scared and –"

"They don't trust me so they never told me what they were doing to keep Emily there, but I do know that Detective Mary Grant is working for them and she seems to have some sort of pure hatred for you."

"Yeah I've noticed that, I can't believe this –"

"Honey we're home!"

Lucky, Elizabeth, and baby Cameron came into the study of Wyndemere completely oblivious of the drama going on in the room.

"Oh, I completely forgot you guys were bringing home the baby today."

"What's going on, Nikolas is everything okay," Liz asked.

"Lydia I think it's time for you to leave," Nikolas said avoiding Liz's question.

"What! After everything I told you you're not going to help me!"

"Listen, since you are so good at _convincing_ why don't you go back to AJ and _convince_ him to take you far, far away and never come back!"

"Emily is what eight or almost eight and a half months pregnant now. If she did mange to get to a phone and call you like you said she did, someone most likely caught her. She's far along enough for them to induce labor without hurting the baby, because the only thing that's kept her alive all this time is the fact that's she's pregnant with the Cassadine heir. By the time you get to Greece your princess will already be dead and you will never know your baby." Lydia told him menacingly before storming past a shocked Liz and Lucky.

"Did I hear her correctly did she mean that Emily was alive?" Liz asked.

"Emily called me."

"What are you serious when?"

"About thirty minutes ago. Then Lydia came in and – well it's along story. I have to go see Detective Mary Grant and fly to Greece."

"To Greece, is that where Emily is?" Lucky asked. "Okay Nikolas you are not going alone. I'm going with you."

"You need to stay here with Liz and Cameron."

"No Nikolas we will be fine. I need some bonding time with Cam anyway. And Ms. Landsbury will be here if I need anything."

"Okay Lucky let's go."

Mary Grant stood outside of the door to the Morgue. She was all packed up and ready to return to Greece. She had resigned from the Zander Smith case and she had only one stop left to make. She opened the door and walked in. There were a few bodies but the one she sought had been there the longest. She went and stood next to it. Mary was silent for awhile and then she spoke.

"You don't deserve this; you don't deserve to be put to rest this way. With some else's name, in someone else's grave. I'm so sorry you got involved in this mess. I never wanted this for you. And the baby –" Mary broke off choking on tears. "If I had never asked you to do this–" Mary stopped again and took a deep breath. "Goodbye Emily. Rest in Peace Sweetheart." Mary turned to leave but stopped when she saw two people staring back at her.

"Hi Mary, I think it's time we had a talk."


	33. The lies are tubling down part 2

Some Cassadine Family Secrets are about to be exposed!

Chapter 33 – The lies come tumbling down part 2 – Connor's Cassadine Connection

Nikolas and Lucky tracked Mary down to General Hospital. On the way there Nikolas had one of his contacts get him information on Mary Grant; what they found out was very interesting. They snuck into the morgue and saw Mary standing over a body and talking to it, when she said Emily's name they turned to each other in confusion. Had she already realized they were there? Mary turned towards them and they knew by the look of shock on her face that she had not been aware of there presence.

"Hi Mary, I think it's time we talk." Nikolas said stepping forward,

"What are you two doing here you have no authorization to be down here alone."

"Why did you call her Emily, I think we all know that's not Emily."

"I don't have time to listen to your delusions about your wife, because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you do you're Detective Mary Grant! You know everything," Nikolas said. "Oh wait you're not Mary Grant or even a detective are you."

"You are Mary Bishop and your detective license was bought and paid for by Helena Cassadine."

"Clearly you have snapped –"

"Oh you are good, you have been taught well, don't give up any information even when you are being backed into a corner, but let me let you in on a little something Mary. What ever secret you have I know it has to do with the Cassadine's and keeping the secret keeps them from getting pissed off and hurting you. But guess what Mary you are in a losing battle because right now you are dealing with one very pissed of Cassadine!" Nikolas practically yelled.

"Wow you have clearly snapped I knew you were unstable but –"

"Stop it just stop with all your damn lies Mary you have been caught in the act now we know that is not Emily so who in the hell is it?"

"I can't –"

"You can and you will"

"Just stop it, you don't know what you are getting yourself into, if you know what's good for you just forget Emily exists and never fall in love and have another baby again."

"Tell me the truth Mary," Nikolas said un faltered by her words.

"I –" Mary broke down in tears as she tried to hold her words in. But finally gave up. "She was never supposed to be involved, it was my fault, I didn't – I didn't protect her." She said crying.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky said.

"My sister, my sister Emily," she said gesturing towards the body on the table behind them. "All she wanted to do was help me. She was kind and generous, seems like she had a lot in common with your Emily. My husband Connor and I had been having trouble conceiving children, it turns out I can't carry them to term. Emily offered to carry the baby for me. She saw how much trouble the baby thing was on our marriage and she wanted to help. We were so grateful to her. And for a few months we were happy. That ended when the bills from all the fertility doctors we had seen started pouring in, including the cost of the insemination procedure. We were deep in debt, and we tried everything we could to pay the bills before we turned to our last solution."

"And what was that?"

"Connor's Cassadine connection, Connor was raised by a man named Lucian Petrovis Bishop. They traveled around the world a lot, never staying in the same place for too long. Lucian's favorite place to take Connor was Greece. When ever Connor would ask about his mother or any other family, Lucian would never tell him anything. But Connor knew where he could find out what he wanted to know. Lucian had a box of stuff that he only looked every once in a while. Connor knew there had to be something important in there. So when Lucian was out he looked inside the box. Inside were Connor and Lucian's birth certificates, pictures and other things. In that moment Connor found out his whole life was a lie, his father Lucian wasn't his father. And he finally learned his mother's name. Connor didn't tell Lucian he knew the truth at first, he told me though. He couldn't stand to be around him anymore, so as soon as we were eighteen we got married and didn't look back until five years later when we were in debt. We were so stupid, we should have went to Lucian first. Connor wanted to, but I convinced him that he would just try to stop us. We searched down Lucian's mother and father first. His father was dead but his mother is still living.

"Who are Lucian's parents?" Nikolas asked.

"I'm sure you know the mother well, Helena Cassadine."

"Whoa, what Helena and Mikkos have another offspring out there somewhere, oh man," Lucky said.

"I never said anything about Mikkos being the father."

"Who"

"Mikkos's brother Petros, the one who looked identical to him. That's why Lucian had to be sent away. Mikkos was not going to raise Helena and Petros's bastard. Lucian had no place in the Cassadine Dynasty, but Helena still kept in contact with him."

"Did Starvos or Stefan know they had another brother?"

"They sure did, and he came in handy to them when it came to getting rid of things they didn't want or need. He is like their well paid servant. I don't think he minds either as long as he gets to feel like he's connected to the family he will continue to do their dirty work." Mary looked down when she felt her phone vibrating. "I have to get this it's Connor. – Hello – I'm tying up loose ends here I'll be done soon. What is the rush – What happened, okay don't do anything stupid Connor stop panicking, what is the big deal, we knew – Connor. – He hung up on me."

"What's going on?"

"If you ever want to see Emily alive again I suggest you jump on your private jet and get to Greece as soon as possible."

A/N 2: Chapter 34 will be from Emily or Connor's point of view. I do hope to finish this story because I hate when I read a story and it is left unfinished. So if people are still reading I will continue to write.


	34. Lost In Translation

Thank You very much dispatcher652 that was very nice compliment, this chapter goes out to you!

Chapter 34 – Lost in Translation

"Stay away from me, I mean it just stay away, whoever you are!"

Those were the word Connor Bishop was greeted with he stepped into Emily's room.

"Emily what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Let me help." Connor tried to approach Emily from where she stood in the corner.

"If you want to help me, tell me where my husband is."

"Emily, I'm right here," Connor said but all the while he was thinking that she had already figured him out.

"You are not my husband. I don't know you."

"If this is about how I have been treating you lately Em I–"

"Where did you go when you left here."

"I went to Russia but I don't see –

"So you didn't go to Port Charles?"

"Why would you –

"I know for a fact that my husband Nikolas Cassadine is in Port Charles at this very moment. While you are here impersonating him," Emily said.

"Crap, I can't do this anymore, this isn't who I am." Connor said shaking his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Who are you," Emily asked stepping closer.

"My name is Connor, Connor Bishop."

"And why do you look like my husband Connor"?

"Look Emily it is a long story, all you need to know is that you are not safe here."

"What, of course I'm not, how do I even know if I'm really in Greece, since apparently everything you've told me since I woke up is a lie."

"Okay I'll start telling you the truth, I swear okay. You remember how I told you about the fire and you being hit by a piece of a chandelier."

"Yes, but that was true, I remember the fire."

"You remember that there was a fire, I told you it was small, but that was a lie, it was big, very big a lot of people were hurt, and some died. You were one of the casualties."

"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure I am alive."

"Not to anyone in Port Charles, you are dead there."

"You faked by death, and all my family and friends think I'm dead!" Emily said outraged.

"I was not the one who brought you here Emily, my father did, on this mother's orders. The plan was too outrageous, she didn't care how many people were hurt as long as she got what she wanted. So when there was news that most of Port Charles would be gathered together in one place, it was like she struck gold or something. I planted the body that was used to make people believe that you were dead, while my father got you. We wanted to hurt you as little as possible so he tried to talk you into coming with him first." As Connor continued to tell Emily about the night of the fire, Emily's face began to show some recognition to what he was saying. "Are you remembering something?"

"A man, I remember a man he had this grin that sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way. I remember being terrified."

"You must be talking about my father."

"I saw him again when I was sneaking out of this room once, he was talking to someone in Port Charles and – oh no! Oh my–"

"What–"

"Zander he shot Zander, I remember now, he was trying to protect me and that man shot in the head. Is he dead?"

"I don't know. But you need to calm down."

"Calm down you want me to calm down!"

"Yes, I have read the baby books before, stress causes labor and you going into labor is something we don't need right now. As long as you're not in the labor the longer you are alive."

"Of course, Helena wants my baby, I wouldn't give him to her willingly so now she's going to take him by force, Then of course I'll be of no use."

"I'm sorry."

"Why, why are you sorry, you're in on this to."

"Not willingly okay. At first, I was indifferent because I didn't know you, and I detached myself from the situation. Then you were here and you were real, I have watched you sing to your baby and talk to him, I can tell how much you love him and that you are a great person. I used to be a good person, and then I learned I was a Cassadine and….well let's just say my life went to hell after that."

"How are you related – " Emily began to ask the question that she probably already new the answer to, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it," Connor asked.

"Master Cassadine, there is a letter for you." Connor went to the door and took the letter and as he read his face went from confused to angry to horrified.

"What's going on?"

Connor didn't answer her as he took out his cell phone and began dialing. "Mary are you in Port Charles – you should have been on a plane here by now. They think you are folding on them and they want to move plans ahead tonight! – What do you mean don't do anything stupid, what the hell is wrong with you there is a woman's life a stake here!" Connor hung the phone up abruptly and turned to Emily.

"Come on we have to get out of here now."

"What's going on, what was that letter about?"

"It says that Nikolas' pilot jet has been readied to fly here to Greece, when he gets here they are going to make sure that he doesn't find you or this baby. They sent this letter telling me that the doctor is on the way to induce labor. Now let's go while we have the chance."

"Where would we go, I want to see Nikolas, he must be worried sick after all this –"

"Look do you want to live or not." Connor snapped.

"Yes, I want to live," Emily stammered, taken back by his sudden mood change.

"I'm going to protect you, trust me okay," he said in a calm voice again.

"Okay,"

"I have used all the servant passage ways before, they won't think to look there okay." Connor held out this hand to Emily.

Emily took Connor's hand and put all her trust into him, she just hopped she wasn't making a very big mistake.

A/N: I have most of this story written now, so it is almost over. NikE/NEm will be reunited soon. The next chapter will switch from points of views a lot because Nikolas and Lucky will be in Greece also!


	35. The Escape and the Chase

Chapter 35 – The Escape and the Chase

"Do we even have a plan?" Lucky asked Nikolas suddenly when they were half way to Greece. They had been flying in silence up into this point.

"I plan on getting my wife back."

"Yes, of course but do you actually think after all the trouble they went through to take here they're just going to give her up?"

"Lucky I don't know okay, I can't think right now because if I do I'll think about the very strong possibility that Emily might not be alive by the time we get there."

(Somewhere in the tunnels of The Cassadine Home in Greece)

"Okay, stop I can't walk anymore," Emily said pulling her arm from Connors grip.

"I guess we can take a break, but we won't be safe until were out of her okay."

"I need to catch my breath okay."

"Sorry okay, I realize this is probably difficult for you with the baby in all. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Wow that was a rather abrupt change of topic."

"I'm trying to keep your mind off things."

"I haven't really picked a name out. Nikolas and never got around it we were still negotiating the baby's room. We each decorated one."

"Let me guess his was a lot of black's and browns and stuff."

"No! Despite what you may think about him and how he was raised, Nikolas wants different things for this child."

"You really love him don't you?" Connor said with disbelief in this voice.

"Yes of course I do what would make you think otherwise."

"I don't, its just you are sitting here in a dark tunnel almost 8 and half months pregnant, far away from home with a complete stranger. All because your husbands' family is insane, call me crazy but I would be reconsidering my choice of spouses right now."

"I love Nikolas no matter what, he is nothing like his family, he actually has a heart."

"Not all Cassadine's are heartless," Connor mumbled.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"You and Nikolas are practically identical but you can't be….."

"Why can't we?"

"That would mean Laura gave birth to twins."

"That's what it says on my original birth certificate."

"This is just too weird."

"I was eighteen when I found out my whole life was a lie. That I wasn't good enough to –" Connor broke off suddenly and stood up. "Come on lets get going."

"What, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter right now."

"But it seemed like –"

"Would you just shut up please, I don't want to talk about it!" Connor snapped in a hard and angry voice. He turned and began walking, Emily began to follow, she looked behind her to the darkness from which they began there journey, and then back to Connor's slowly disappearing form, Emily then began to wonder which was the lesser of two evils.

"God that place is gigantic," Lucky said. "We are never going to find Emily in there without help, is Stefan still mad at you? Maybe he'll lend a hand."

"Stefan is in Russia now, I doubt if he know what's going on here or if he cares."

"Who do you think is helping Helena?"

"What did I tell you about the thinking Lucky."

"Oh, alright sorry."

"Come on lets go in."

This place looks deserted, what if they were never keeping Em here at all" Lucky thought out loud.

Nikolas chose to ignore him and said instead "Come on this is the way to my chambers maybe they kept her there."

Nikolas and lucky searched room to room, and came up empty, until finally Lucky got lucky. "Nikolas over here, someone was living in this room recently. And look prenatal vitamins this must be were they kept Em."

"But where is she now?"

"I'd like to know the same thing actually"

Lucky and Nikolas spun around to see a man standing there staring at them.

"Who are you," Nikolas asked.

"My name is Lucian Bishop. I am the one responsible for kidnapping your wife" he said boldly.

"Now why would you confess to a thing like that and except me not to retaliate?"

"Because, if you want to get her back safe you are going to need my cooperation."

"You set a hotel on fire, killed and injured a lot of people just to kidnap Emily and now you are going to help me get her back, unlikely."

"I had my reasons for doing those things my priorities have changed now; I do not know why I ever wanted to be accepted into this family in the first place."

"Where is Emily now?"

"She's not anywhere close, but I think she might still be in the castle."

"Where is my grandmother? Your priorities might have changed but I'm sure hers have not."

"No, she actually planned on the baby being delivered tonight, but her plans hit a road block and she already departed, likely to go re-coop and come up with a better plan for the next kidnap attempt."

"And what was the road block in her plans." Lucky asked

"My son."

"Connor?"

"Yes your brother, if you haven't already guessed. There isn't enough time to explain now about the Cassadine family tree though, we have to find them before something goes wrong."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Connor has been on all sorts of medication since he was a kid for different health problems; he had to stop taking some of them when he was pretending to be you. And that caused some side effects….."

"I'm afraid to ask but what kind of side effects?" Nikolas asked getting an uneasy feeling about Emily's safety again.

"Mood swings, most definitely, I've already been on the wrong side of those. He is over protective by nature especially of people he cares about or…loves…."

"What has that got to do with Emily, he doesn't love her." Lucky said "Does he?"

"I have noticed that he's liked the plan to get rid of her less and less and recently when we were talking he referred to Emily as his wife. It could have been a mistake, maybe he just got to into character."

"Well if he loves her he won't hurt her right?" Lucky said.

"If she refuses to cooperate with him he might, right now he wants to get her away from all things Cassadine especially you Nikolas."

"Why are we still standing around here talking then," Nikolas said suddenly. "We need to find them before they get far off." Nikolas turned so he was staring directly at Lucian. "Because if Connor Bishop hurts Emily or my baby, brother or not **I will kill him**."

"Where are you taking me?" Emily asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, they had finally made it out of the tunnels and outside where the was a car that was placed a little too perfectly for Emily's taste. 'How long had Connor been planning this escape?" Emily thought to herself.

"We are going to stop at a cottage owned by the Cassadine's. We will get everything we need for traveling there."

"For traveling?"

"Yeah to Port Charles you want to go home to your husband still don't you?"

"Yes," Emily said relieved, maybe she had been worried for nothing.

When they arrived at the cottage however, her relief was again taken away.

"I'll be quick you stay in the car."

"But I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well can't you hold it?"

"I thought we weren't going to be making anymore stops for awhile and if I don't go now I don't know when I'll go next."

"Well wait here and let me make sure its safe okay." Connor waited for Emily's answer, she gave him a strange look but said okay. He rushed into the house and turned on a lamp in the room. He started taking down pictures of himself and Mary, Emily didn't need to know that this was his house. He grabbed the things he had previously for himself Emily and the baby, and was about to get Emily from the car when a voice called out behind him.

"Connor is that you?"


	36. Inside the Cottage

Chapter 36 – Inside the Cottage

"Connor is that you?" Connor turned around to see his wife standing there.

"Mary, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. I went by the mansion and it was in chaos. Helena was furious and the servants were leaving not wanting to be witnesses to what might happen. Lucian is worried sick about you. Did you take Emily?"

"I couldn't let them kill her Mary, she's not like them."

"You were not supposed to get close to her Connor. That was the plan, do you know how much we have lost."

"Not everything is about money Mary." Connor snapped.

"What is wrong with you," Mary asked taken back by his out burst.

"I think she deserves the best and I don't understand why she has to pay for getting involved with these freaks."

"Why do you care Connor, you don't know her."

"But I love her," Connor said suddenly, and then regretted just as quickly. "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from, going off some of my medication has got my mind all mixed up."

"I know you don't love her. It's okay Connor, but we need to get out of here because Nikolas Cassadine is probably already here in Greece, looking for her."

"Well then we should just stay her then, Lucian will bring him here to look for her and then we can all go our separate ways."

"Are you kidding me," Mary said. "They are not going to forget all that we have done, anymore than we will forget what they have done to us. Or have you forgotten about my sister and our baby?"

"I could never forget Mary."

"Then don't you see this is are chance,"

"Are chance at what?"

"Our baby Connor, the Cassadine's owe us a baby damnit, they took ours, so its only fair that we take theirs."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No I have lost my baby."

"No Mary, I am not going to let you hurt Emily. This is not you talking it is your grief. You need to calm down. I'm going to go out and check –" Connor didn't get to finish his sentence he had mistakenly turned his back to Mary, and she hit him over the head with a metal candlestick holder.

Outside Emily got out of the car her bladder could take no more, and she was starting to get worried, little did she know the house she was about enter would make this very miserable day even worse. Emily turned the handle of the door and it creaked open to a pitch black room. "Connor" she called out not stepping inside yet. "Is everything okay?" A feeling of dread passed over her making her turn back and head for the car, but she wasn't quick enough. She felt a towel around her face and the world around her slipped away as she breathed in chloroform.

Emily tried to open her eyes but she was still very groggy. So she took in her surroundings with her eyes closed. She was on a bed and her arms were bound she was in different clothes; a gown of some sort.

"I know you're awake, why don't you open your eyes," came a woman's voice.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at the woman before her, if looks could kill Emily would all ready be dead, the woman looked psychotic. "Who are you?"

"Mary Bishop," she said.

"Connor's wife?"

"So did you have a good laugh about me on the way over here, poor pathetic Mary who was off doing her husbands' family dirty work, while he fell in love with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh don't play coy Emily everyone loves you, especially your bad tempered husband."

"What do you want from me?"

"What does everyone want from you, you're baby of course."

"Why?"

"Because it should mine, just like Connor should be the Cassadine prince. We always get the short end of the stick, that's what we bonded over originally, how totally unfair our lives are. Connor was the first born you know. But he was smaller and sickly he also had a birth defect look." Mary held Emily's face and made her look at a picture that made Emily's stomach turn. It was a young child who she assumed was Connor with what looked like a boil on the side of his face. "The surgery to get it removed was risky when he was younger so he didn't get it removed into his teens; it left a huge scar on his face. He didn't get the scar removed into he had to pretend to be Nikolas."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Oh, I thought you would like to know a little bit about the people who will be raising your baby, but if you don't, lets get down to it."

"No! Wait what about you. Tell me about you Mary. If you are going to kill me and take my baby at least tell me why."

"I can't have children; I can't carry them to term. I had a sister who's name was also Emily. She offered to carry a baby for us. The procedure put us debt so we went to the Cassadine's for money, actually we tried blackmailing them, and that cold hearted bitch Helena had my sister and baby killed, of course it looked like an accident but it wasn't I know it wasn't. That's all you need to know."

"So this is all about revenge, and what is owed to you. This nothing about love Mary, because that's what every baby deserves, to be loved. I'm sure you loved your baby, and I love mines okay, it was not my fault about what happened to your baby, nor was it Nikolas's."

"It's too late to talk me out of this so stop all right." Mary said as she turned her back to Emily and began pacing the room.

"It is not too late, you can still adopt Mary. I know there is nothing like having your own child but adopting a child is a pretty fantastic thing to. I'm adopted Mary, and I thank God everyday for my parents."

Emily laid there in fear and silence for what seemed like forever, Mary still had her back to her and Emily's words seemed to have no effect whatsoever. But finally Mary walked over to her and untied her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she cried sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her head and her hands. Emily sat up and looked around the room. It was baby blue, like a room for a baby, more specifically a boy. There were clothes, diapers, and a bassinet. Emily then turned to the side table were there was all sorts of medical supplies including some very sharp knives. Before she could think about what she was about to do Emily picked up the cordless phone on the side table and hit Mary over the head with it with all her might. These people were insane and there was no way she was about to stay here any longer in case Mary flipped out again. Emily picked up one of the knives off the table and made her way through the house, she jumped when she heard a sound coming from a room down the hall, thinking that Connor was probably still in the cottage somewhere she picked up her pace and head for the outside. She opened the door and looked around for the outline of the car. It was still dark outside but she made it to the car and got in the drivers seat. Connor had left the keys in the ignition so she started the car but was then startled when a hand came out of nowhere and flew at the car window. Emily let out a frightened scream as the door was pulled open. She raised her hand that still gripped the knife and readied her self to attack whoever it was.


	37. Reunited

Chapter 37 – Reunited

Nikolas, Lucky, and Lucian sat outside of the Bishops cottage waiting for a sign of life. Nikolas wanted to storm the cottage, Lucky wanted to call the cops, but Lucian claimed that Connor wouldn't hurt Emily and if they were in there they would come out. They sat for half and hour before it finally happened.

"Do you see that?" Nikolas said. "Is that a person – oh my – it Emily!" Nikolas said about to jump out of the car.

"Wait Nikolas, how can you be sure its still kind of dark out there,"

"It's her," he said running over as the car was about to start. He knocked on the window and opened the door in excitement; he was not at all prepared for her reaction. He jumped back as he saw the knife coming towards him. "Emily babe, it's me its Nikolas," he said.

"Stay away from me, get back."

"Em, I'm sorry I scared you please, babe its me, okay ask me anything that I would know, like our first kiss, In the park you stuck your tongue down my throat."

"Nikolas teases me about that all the time anyone could have heard it."

"Okay, um let me think," Nikolas racked his brain for something that only he would no and didn't see that Emily had closed the door, locked it this time, and was about to start the car again. He reacted quickly and jumped on the car. "Wait okay, at our wedding after we said our vows and had are first kiss as husband and wife," he said loudly to her over the motor until she thankfully turned the car off and rolled the window down some.

"Yeah," she replied "What about it."

"I whispered in your ear "We'll save the passionate kisses for later. Do you remember that baby?" Nikolas said practically begging her to remember.

"Yes," Emily said in tears by now. "Yes, I remember Nikolas."

He climbed of the car as she unlocked the door and got out of the car. Nikolas pulled her as close to him as possible and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Cassadine."

"I love you too."

Nikolas moved around her very large belly and pulled her into a kiss that they both had been longing for, for a month now. They didn't pull apart until Lucky spoke.

"So I guess it was Emily then huh?" he joked. They broke apart and turned to face him. "Em" he said giving her a hug "You don't know how good it is to see you."

"I hate to break up this little reunion," Lucian said, he had also gotten out of the car. "But where is my son, where is Connor?"

Nikolas felt Emily's hand tighten in his. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"I thought he was going to one point, but it turns out I had more to worry about when it came to his wife."

"Mary is here?" Lucian asked

The sun had begun to come out now and they could finally see one another better.

"Emily what are you wearing you must be freezing" Nikolas said taking his jacket of and putting it on her.

"Yeah I am, now that the adrenaline from all the excitement has worn off. Mary dressed me in this when she was preparing for my c- section."

"Your what!?"

Emily then proceeded to tell them all about what happened since she and Connor left the Cassadine Mansion. "I guess Mary knocked Connor out I heard a noise when I was running out of there he might me conscious by now."

"That's it, I'm calling the police, and those two need to be locked up" Lucky said.

"I'm pleading with you to not press charges. They have been through a enough recently."

"That woman was about to cut open my wife and steal our child, and you want me to let it go." Nikolas said.

"Let's not forget about what you did either. You're the one who took me from the hotel" Emily said touching her head where the gun had hit her head weeks ago. You shot Zander for no reason."

"Everything I've done has been for my son. We are the expendable ones that aren't good enough for the Cassadine's.

"I don't know about the _good _but you got the Cassadine craziness part down." Lucky sniped.

"We can work out a deal"

"Don't bother dad, I've already called the cops."

They all turned around to see Connor walking towards them. He stopped and stood in front of Nikolas.

"Nikolas Cassadine" Connor said.

"Connor Bishop" Nikolas said.

"We meet at last." They both said in unison.

"That was just too freaky" Lucky muttered.

"I'm turning us all in" Connor said. "The only way to start fresh is to put are past behind us."

"That sounds like something our mother would say" Nikolas said softly.

"Thank you." Connor said

Sirens sounded nearby signaling the ambulance and the police drawing near.

"Why are you doing this Connor?" Lucian asked.

"We did some awful things dad. Most of them my doing, we just aren't meant to be Cassadine's, your mother is never going to treat us fairly, I've accepted that now, and I realize I was a lot happier not knowing who I really was."

The cops pulled up behind Connors car. They took statements and the Ambulance checked Emily, Mary, and Connors injuries, then the Police to Mary, Connor, and Lucian away.

"What do we do now," Emily said feeling exhausted.

"We go home," Nikolas said kissing her. "We go home."

A/N: There You Go Nikolas and Emily are finally back together. Two more chapters to go


	38. Happy Reunions and Sad Goodbyes

**Chapter 38: Happy Reunions and Sad Goodbyes**

To say that Emily's homecoming was well received would be an understatement. The whole week went by in a flash of police reports, and family reunions with the Quartermaine's. Everyone cried and laughed and cried some more.

The Four musketeer reunion was the best. Emily was finally introduced to little Cameron Emerson Webber and Emily was caught up on how much had changed in Port Charles since the fire and her disappearance. As her life settled back into what seemed to be normal, Emily went to do something she was dreading.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Nikolas asked.

"No that's okay."

"Nikolas and I will be right out here," Nurse Bobbie Spencer said. "Just call me in when you're ready."

"Okay, thanks."

Emily entered the room and was greeted by the steady beat of Zander's heart monitor. She went over and took a seat next to him.

"I don't even know how to do this," Emily said shakily. "The doctors all give the same diagnosis that you will never wake up. I don't know how to accept that. After all the bad things we've been through throughout the years. I thought we were finally going to be able to be friends and you would be apart of Cameron's life. I will always be thankful to you for wanting to protect me, even after I hurt you. I will make sure that Cameron knows about you and your dad when he gets older, okay I promise. I know that if there is one thing you wouldn't want it would be to have your body just lying here hooked up to tubes for the rest of your life. You would want to be free. So I'm going to let you go okay. I'm going to set you free." Emily got up and kissed Zander goodbye.

Alexander Smith was pronounced dead 9:15 a.m. August 29th 2004.

"Nikolas!"

"It's okay baby, I'm here, right here,"

Emily had woken up suddenly after a dream about her ordeal with Mary and Connor.

"I thought I was back there for a moment."

"It's okay you're right here with me baby."

"Yeah," Emily said smiling at him, "I'm right were I'm supposed to be." She murmured as she leaned in to kiss Nikolas.

"You don't know how good it feels to have you safe in my arms again." Nikolas said wrapping his arms around Emily and pulling her close.

"I'm sorry Nikolas"

What, why baby?"

"For every second I ever believed that Connor was you."

"Oh Em, I should have realized you would feel that way, but don't baby, you were taken against your will out of the country. And the only thing that was familiar to you was my face. None of that even matters even more though okay, because you are back, and we have a baby coming any day now."

"You're right, our baby is due any day, and we still don't have a name picked out yet!"

"It will come to us eventually."

"Yeah once we hold him in our arms for the first time we'll know" she said snuggling in close to him in bed.

"It's been a long day, how about we get some sleep, night babe."

"Goodnight."


	39. Baby Boy Cassadine

Here is the final chapter of this story thank you for reading.!

**Chapter 39: **Baby Boy Cassadine

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!"

"What – oh I'm sorry Bobbie" Elizabeth said tiredly. "Working the night shift is really getting to me."

"Well of course it is, especially with a new baby at home. How is little Cameron."

"He's great, thank you, and of course Lucky is a lot of help. He's a great father. Everything is really going well for once, with Emily being home and-"

"-Contractions are 10 minutes apart and her water broke on the way here."

"Nikolas! Emily!" Liz said rushing over to the gurney that was being rushed into the room.

"Liz we're having a baby!" Nikolas said in a dazed voice.

"I can see that" Liz joked. As they wheeled Emily past her.

"So are we ready to have a baby," Dr. Meadows said coming into the room they had placed Emily in. Dr. Meadows wasn't alone, a young woman followed behind her.

"I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Kelly Lee, she will be the new gynecologist here when I retire."

"Nice to meet you," Nikolas said.

"Nice to – ohno herecomes another onnnee!" Emily screamed as another contraction hit.

"How about we meet after you have this baby?" Kelly suggested.

"Good idea," Emily panted.

"Okay Emily you still need to be dilated two more centimeters okay. But you're almost there, we have to check on another patient. By the time were done you'll be ready to push."

"You here that Em, were almost there."

"Nikolas," Emily began after the doctors had let. "I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what babe?"

"I don't know, what if, - what is when this baby is born something happens, what if Helena comes again and we are separated, I couldn't take it this time Nikolas, being separated from you are the baby."

"Emily listen to me okay, when they told me you had died, I didn't believe it, I let myself for about a minute believe that you had actually died and I would never see you again, I would never see our child grow up. But I always knew you were out there somewhere and I never stopped hoping and praying that you would come back to me. You are the love of my life Emily. I know we will be together forever no matter what."

"Okay were back," Dr. Meadows said coming into the room. "Let's see, it looks like you're fully dilated now Emily, are you ready to start pushing?"

"Are we ready baby," Nikolas said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah," Emily said never taking her eyes off Nikolas. "We're ready for anything."

At 3:00 a.m. August 29th 2004 baby boy Cassadine was born 7lbs 11 ounces.

"Hey there, shh shh its okay we have to be quiet we don't want to wake mommy, she needs her rest." Nikolas said softly as he paced the room with his son. "Hey do you know how long and how much I prayed for your safe delivery, and now here you are one of the most beautiful things that God ever created."

"That's because he looks like you."

"How long have you been awake?" Nikolas said taking his eyes off his son for the first time.

"Long enough to see that you are completely smitten with our son."

"Well I think he looks like you,"

"He looks like both of us."

"Agreed."

"Knock, knock you two, I mean three!" Lucky and Elizabeth came into the room with Lulu and Cameron.

"Hey guys, come in and meet the newest addition to our family."

"Is it true his name is baby boy Cassadine Nikolas?" Lulu asked.

"No Lu, that's just what the doctors called him, when he was born, because he didn't have a name yet."

"But he has one now," Emily said reaching for the baby. Once he was nestled safely in her arms Nikolas sat down beside them.

"We'd like to introduce you to Theodore Nikolai Alexander Cassadine" Emily and Nikolas said together.

"Theodore, does the name mean anything? Liz asked

"Yes it means Divine Gift." Nikolas said.

"Yeah well I'm never going to remember all that so I'll just call him Teddy." Lucky joked.

"Me to, me to!" Lulu said excitedly.

"Yeah well, I was thinking we could call him Theo for short…"

"Oh come on Nikolas its cute." Emily said laughing at his uncomfortable look.

"Okay Theodore do you like Teddy?" Lucky said crouching down next to Emily so he was level to the baby.

"Or do you like Theo" Nikolas said.

The two got no reaction from the baby as he slept on.

"Well I'm still gonna call him Teddy cause no one has a name like that, just like me and Lucky," Lulu said. "But Theo's okay to Nikolas."

"You know what Lulu I think you're right our little Theodore Theo Teddy does deserve all his very lovely nicknames. They're all perfect." Liz said.

They all stayed there talking and enjoying each others company because finally in what seemed like forever they were all together and they were all blissfully happy.

The End.

Thanks For Reading

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I have written other NikEm fanfics if you like my writing and want to see them just leave me a comment or a message!


End file.
